Poninjago
by myzor king of war
Summary: Not that good at Summaries this is for all you Flash fans and FlashXTwilight fans. Flash Sentry on a cutie mark mission is taken to Ninjago will he survive will he return who knows.
1. Chapter 1

**The story** **begins**

 **This is a random Idea that I had once I got in my head had to write it down. This story will center around Flash sentry and will have some flashxtwilight also flashlight haters not welcome. Any way on with the story.**

It was a bright morning in crystal empire. Flash Sentry had woken up and got dressed and began his daily patrols.

As he worked he felt a tingling sensation in his flank. He looked back to see a light emitting from where his cutie mark was.

"What in the.'' Said Flash as two more royal guards came up to him.

"The prince and princess have sent for you.'' They said. Flash nodded, and made his way to the throne room.

He entered to be greeted by Princess Cadance and Prince Shining Armor, who had with them their daughter Flurry.

""You sent for me your majesties?'' Asked Flask as he bowed.

''Yes we received a scroll from Princess Twilight, apparently you have been summoned by the map of friendship.'' Said Cadance in a gentle.

Flash had herd of this map and how it worked, but he never thought it would call him. Flash Cutie mark then started to glow brighter even through his armor.

"It seems it is indeed calling you.'' said Shinning Armor. "Prepare to leave at once.''

'Yes sir.'' said Flash.

"And one more thing hooves off my sister.'' said Shinning who had seen Flash and Twilight blushing and staring at each other.

''Now dear calm down.'' Said Cadance.

 **Meanwhile in ponyvile.**

Twilight was looking at the map as it showed Flash Sentry's cutie mark.

"Oh my gosh its calling him, its calling flash.'' Said Twilight as she felt herself get flustered.

"Breath Twilight, breath.'' Said Applejack.

"This calls for a party.'' Stated Pinkie pie getting all hyper.

"Girls please, its just Flash coming for a visit.'' Said TWilight with a blush.

"The same Flash you have a crush on.'' Said Rarity with a smirk.

"And want to kiss.'' Said Rainbow Dash.

''And marry.'' Said Starlight.

"Cut it out.'' Said Twilight.

"Yes lets not tease Twilight.'' Said Fluttershy. ''When dose he arrive.''

"He should arrive some time today.'' Said Spike. ''In about an hour.''

''What an hour.'' panicked Twilight.''There is so much to do, I need to get ready.''

"BREATH Twilight." The others all said in union.

 **Later that day.**

The train pulled up just as Twilight and Starlight arrived, they saw several ponies exit the train.

''You see him?'' Asked Twilight as she searched for Flash only to bump into the pony in question.

She looked up to see Flash smiling down at her. Twilight felt her heart skip a beat as she smiled dreamily at Flash as he held out a hoof to help her up.

"We've got to stop bumping into each other like this.'' Joked Flash as he helped Twilight up.

"Hi Flash welcome to Ponyville.'' Said Twilight blushing.

"Thank you Princess Twilight.'' Said Flash.

"Twilight will do fie no need for princess.'' Said Twilight all a fluster and nervous.

''Very well Twilight thank you for the welcome.'' Said Flash with a bow.

Twilight felt her heart skip many beats and fainted smiling.

"She is so hooked.'' Said Starlight as she rolled her eyes.

 **Sometime later**

Twilight awoke to find herself in her bed as Spike walked in.

"Twilight your awake.'' Said Spike as he walked up to her.

"Spike wat hapen? How'd I get here?'' Asked Twilight.

"From What Starlight said you were talking to Flash and then you fainted.'' Said Spike. ''Flash then carried you back here.'' Twilight remembered and turned deep red of embarrassment.

"Where is Flash now?'' asked Twilight hoping he had not left.

"He's with the others in the map room.'' Said Spike as Twilight bolted out the room. When she entered she bumped into once again Flash.

"Princess I am glad your up.'' Said Flash he helped Twilight up.

"Yes I am, also I said you Can call me Twilight.'' Said Twilight with a blush. As she did the map flashed brightly showing flash cutie mark, and where that he was to go the Ghastly Gorge.

"The Ghastly Gorge." Said Rainbiw dash.

"Why the howdy would it say there?'' Asked Applejack.

"I have not been there in a while.'' Said Flash as he then got moving.

"Wait your leaving already?'' asked Twilight.

"Yes I am grateful for your hospitality but I do not want to impose anymore then I have.'' Said Flash who wanted to find out why he was summoned, as he was worried some pony might be in danger. Tho he did with he could spend more time with Twilight.

"Your not imposing.'' Said Twilight. ''Also you just git here dont you want to rest first?''

"Oh I agree darling you must rest a little.'' Said Rarity.

"Yeah also we need to have a party to celebrate you being here.'' Said Pinkie pie.

"Thank you but I would like to see what it is that I am needed for encase it is something serious.'' Said Flash.

''Come on Y'all, a ponies gotta do what a ponies gatta do.'' Said Applejack.''If he wants to go and do what he was called for let him. But I do think you should rest first.''

"OK I shall rest for a bit. Said Flash who realized they were not gonna let up so he gave in.

Flash stayed the night in a guest room, Pinkie could not contain herself and threw a welcome/first mission party for Flash. He did enjoy himself but could not take his mind off the mission. Twilight also showed him around ponyville.

''Thanks for all this Twilight.'' Said Flash as they arrived at his room.

''No worries, glad you liked it we should try it again.'' Said Twilight blushing.

"I'd like that, maybe when I return from the mission tomorrow.'' Said Flash.

''Yeah about that.'' Said Twilight.''I could go with you, you know encase you need help.''

"Thank you Twilight, but you have done so much for me already I don't want to burden you with more.'' Said Flash with a gentle smile.

''Its no burden, I don't mind.'' Said Twilight. ''Tell you what why don't we sleep on it and talk more in the morning.'' And with that Twilight took off unable to contain herself.

Flesh retired for the night, but his cutie mark kept flashing and he could not sleep.

''I am sorry Twilight, but I must do this.'' Said Flash as he wrote a note, it read.

Dear Twilight, I am sorry but I can not wait any longer,

I cant explain it. But I feel that I am needed now on this mission.

I do not know when I shall return but I promise I will.

Flash Sentry.

Flash packed some things in a sattle bag and left it on the door and flew out the window. It was night time as Flash flew through the night sky to The Ghastly Gorge. He noticed he was being fallowed and flew behind some clouds to see who it was. He saw it was Rainbow Dash.

"Can I help you.'' Said Flash making Rainbow dash jump.

''Don't do that.'' Said Rainbow Dash. ''Anyway saw you sneak out going off without telling any pony did not know you had it in you.''

''I cant wait I keep getting the feeling Some pony might need help and need to do this.'' Said Flash.

''Fine but I'm coming with been a while since I had any fun.'' Said Rainbow Dash.

''Very well let us go.'' Said Flash as they went off to the Ghastly Gorge.

They soon arrived.

"So who do you think needs help?" Asked Rainbow Dash as they landed.

''Perhaps who ever this trail of blood belongs to.'' Said Flash as he directed Rainbow Dash to a trail of blood that led to a cave. ''This way.'' Said Flash as he went in.

''You sure about this?'' asked Rainbow Dash.

''I can't explain it but I just feel that this is why I am here.'' Said Flash as they wet deep into the cave.

As they went Deeper they herd breathing and soon found a large dragon with a injured left wing.

(Just FYI THE DRAGON IS FIRSTBOURNE)

''A dragon.'' Said Ranbow Dash getting Firstbourne's attention, as she growled at them.

''Easy we are not hear to hurt you.'' Said Flash as he carefully approached the injured dragon.

''Are you crazy, that Dragon looks dangerous.'' Said Rainbow Dash who felt this dragon was dangerous and unlike any other she seen.

''I cant just leave such an ineradicable creature to suffer.'' Said Flash as he managed to get Firstbourne to let him check her wing and using some first aid gear he brought bandaged up the injured part of her wing.

''There that should do it.'' Said Flash smiling at his work as Firstbourne tried her wing and it worked.

''I think you can come out now.'' Said Flash to Rainbow Dash as he looked over to her .

''Look out.'' Said Rainbow Dash as Flash looked to see Firstbourne lean down smell him a bit then lick him and nuzzle him a bit.

''Hahahaha, I take it your thankful?'' Asked Flash as Firstbourne nodded. As she then reached out and grabbed Flash with her right claw.

"Hey you put him down.'' Said Rainbow Dash as she tried to help but got pinned down with Firstbournes left claw.

''Let us go.'' Said Rainbow Dash only for Birstbourne to glow a white-light blue color and unleash a attack that froze half of Rainbow Dash body. Then flew out of the cave with Flash.

''Where are you taking me?'' Asked Flash who despite what was happening was not afraid as Firstbourne held him up to face, as he looked her in the eye and just felt like he could trust her and stopped struggling as the mighty dragon started to fly again this time spun around fast as a portal opened up and through it they both went.

Back in Ponyville

Spike had gotten up to get a glass of water he went by the room Twilight gave Flash as the note he left fell down and landed in his face. Spike read it and looked inside to see Flash was not their. He ran to Twilight to tell her.

"Twilight I think we got trouble.'' Said Flash as he woke Twilight up.

 **Thats it for now hope you all enjoyed it next chapter a pony in ninjago. Please review as for whats next wait and see.**


	2. Chapter 2

Pony in ninjago

 **Hi all here is the newest chapter hope you all enjoy. Also I don't own any characters save for Tanker and Rocket 2 OC's I have in this.**

Flash saw many colors as he flew the portal wondering where this dragon was taking him, tho he could not explain it, he felt he was in no danger. They soon exited the portal and they arrived in a strange place that seemed to be made of clouds ad mountains.

Firstbourne landed and placed Flash down on the ground.

"OK now that the ride is over, care to tell me where we are? and why you brought me?'' Asked Flash to the giant Dragon but she simply looked at him.

"Your wasting your time, she can not speak.'' Came a voice as Flash spun around to see a strange creature the likes of which he'd never seen.

He could tell it was a male, he stood on two legs thus was not a pony. But what really stood out was his hair it was mostly black but had a string of green.

"Who, who are you?'' asked Flash.

"I am Morro master of wind.'' Said the being who revealed to called Morro as he summoned up a strong gust of wind. Befire turning his attention to Firstbourne.

"Is this truly the one you wish to carry on the elemental masters of wind Legacy?'' asked Morro as FirstBourne nodded her head.

''Very well.'' Said Morro as he walked up to Flash placing his left hand on his chest and his right hand on his forehead.

"What are you doing'' asked Flash as Morro glowed green then the glow slowly left his body and covered Flash till his whole body was glowing as Morro backed away.

"What is this? Whats happening here?'' Asked Flash as he felt a surge of power through his body as a huge burst of light shot forth from around him to the sky before he returned to normal and dropped to his knees sweating.

"When you see Master Wu tell him that Morro sent you, then you will get answers.'' Said Morro as he then vanished.

"Wait, what did you do to me?'' Asked Flash but it was to late. Morro was gone, and Flash passed out from exhaustion.

FirstBourne then picked Flash up in her right claw again, then took to the sky and like before spun around fast. And a portal opened and through it they went through. To the realm of Ninjago.

 **Meanwhile inn Ponyville.**

Rainbow Dash had told the others everything that happen.

"And you just let that monster take him?''Yelled Twilight.

"Hey I tried to help, but that dragon was to fast.'' Said Rainbow Dash.'' There was nothing else I could do.''

''You could have talked Flash out of going, wait till the morning for us all to go.'' Said Twilight getting more and more upset.''

"Come on Twilight thats not fair.'' Said Applejack.

"Yeah Rainbow Dash did not mean to get him eaten by a dragon.'' Said Pinkie pie.

"PINKIE.'' Yelled the others.

Hearing that made Twilight break down and start crying.

''Why Flash? why did you have to be so kind and Brave and selfless.'' cried Twilight.

''What's with all the crying?'' Came a voice as they looked to see Discord standing before them.

''Go away Discord.'' Said Twilight.

''Well thats a fine how do you do, and here I came cause I was worried.'' Said Discord with his arms folded.

''I'm sorry Discord, Twilight did not mean it.'' Said Fluttershy as she flew up to her friend. ''It is sweet you came to see if she was ok tho.''

''Well what is she upset for any way?'' Asked Discord as Fluttershy filled him in.

''Wow this is serious.'' Said Discord.

''Yes it is and if your not going to help then leave.'' Yelled Twilight who was still crying.

''Well if your going to be like that fine.'' Said Discord.''Remind me next time you need help not to.'' And with that he snapped his fingers and vanished.

''Discord wait.'' Said Fluttershy as she tried to stop him.

''Golly Twilight dont you think that was a bit harsh?'' asked Applejack.

''Yeah I mean I think he really was worried about you, and wanted to help.'' Said Spike.

''Yes we understand you are upset, but thats no reason to lash out at others, especially your friends.'' said Rarity.

''You dont know how I feel none of you.'' Yelled Twilight as she flew out her castle.

''Twilight wait.'' Said Rainbow Dash as Applejack stopped her.

''Let her go, she needs to coo off.'' Said Applejack.

 **Meanwhile in Ninjago.**

Flash woke up in a strange room on a matriss. He got up and looked around, he was in a building he never saw before.

He then saw that he was no longer a pony but a what ever Morro was.

"What in the.'' Flash Freaked as he saw what he now was. He ran through the building in shock. Soon finding himself in a courtyard, and saw he was in a monastery of some kind.

''Fully rested I see.'' Came a voice as flash looked to see a old man same species as Morro sitting where he saw no one before. Drinking tea.

''Where did? you were not there before.'' Said Flash baffled. ''Who are you?''

''Perhaps that is a question for me to ask.'' He said. ''But if you want to know I am master Wu.''

''Wu, are you the same Wu Morro spoke of?'' Asked Flash getting Wu's attention.

''Morro.'' Said Wu.

''Yes he said If I met someone called Wu I should mention him.'' Said Flash. ''He said if I found you I would get answers.''

''And what answers are those?'' Asked Wu.

''I don't know.'' Said Flash "So much has happen its all just so much.''

''Perhaps starting from the beginning will help clear things up.'' Said Wu as he offered Flash a cup of tea, Flash accepted and sat and told Wu everything.

''Thats the jist of it.'' Said Flash. ''Now I don't know what to do, I thought helping that Dragon was my friendship mission instead i am here. Wherever here is.''

''I believe that it was part of your Friendship mission.'' Said Wu getting Flash attention. ''At least part of it, we are have a purpose in life and everything happens for a reason i believe you were brought to Firstbourne by fate so that you could be brought here.''

''But why was I brought here? and how do i get Back?'' Asked Flash.

''I do not know, but I do know you were brought here for a reason and I would like to help you find it.'' Said Wu as he stood up.

''You will but Why help me?'' Asked Flash.

''As I said we all have a purpose in life, mine is to help guide and aid young ones like yourself. I believe you were brought here for a reason and that your friendship mission is part of it.'' Said Wu. ''I can help you but to do that first you must train to master your new powers, and with that i can help. If you are willing to learn''

''I am.'' Said Flash as he got up. ''I am ready to learn.''

''We shall see defend yourself.'' Said Wu as he quickly tripped Flash and pinned him with his staff.

''You have much to learn Little pony, you are not ready yet to face my pinky toe.'' Said Wu as he helped Flash up.''But when I am done you will be a true elemental master and a master of spinjitzu and Aitjitzu.''

"spinjitzu and Aitjitzu what are those?.'' Asked Flash.

''NINJAGO.'' Yelled Master wu as he spun around turning into a golden tornado and moved over to a small dragon statue tapped it and revealed a button that he then pressed, the courtyard then changed into a obstetrical course.

''Once you have learned patients and complete the obstetrical course and you will learn Spinjitzu.'' Said Wu.

''Seems simple enough.'' Said Flash as he jumped up on part of it that then sunk into the ground a bit.

''Oh dear.'' Said Wu as the obstetrical course began and flash was knocked for loop painful and sent to were he started again. **(Think how Kai's first try went.)**

''Complete the course before I finish my tea and your training will be finished.'' Said Wu as he sat down and poored and drank some tea.

''Today you failed.'' Said Wu as he stood up. ''Tomorrow you will try again.''

''Failed but I.'' Said Flash Wu went inside.

''Patients.'' Said Wu through the Door. ''For now retire to the room you were in and reflect on todays lesson.''

"Flash just let out a sigh and did as he was told.

 **Well Thats it for now. Please review so I know you like and will start again with chapter 3 next chapter Flash Training continues. Meanwhile Twilight still tries to find him.**


	3. Chapter 3

**9 Unite.**

 **Hey there everyone Once more I do't only any characters save fore some OC's Ninjago belongs to Lego and My little pony Hasbro. Any way on with the story.**

Flash was still he was wearing a white ninja outfit. (Also forgot to mention before he was wearing cloths like his earth counterpart) Wu had helped him learn to use his elemental powers and now was trying the obstetrical course again, He made it half way before he was sent flying near Wu, who had just finished his tea.

''Failed.'' Said Wu.

Next day.

Flash made it pass where he was last time but got sent flying next to Wu again, as he finished his tea.

''Failed.'' Said Wu.

Next Day flash made some progress but again was sent flying next to Wu.

''Oh so failed.'' Said Wu.'' As he finished his tea.

Flash got up the next day ready to pass this time. The course began he got through the first part and made it to the 2nd as Wu looked on, Flash made it to the 3rd part as he looked to see Wu getting his tea ready to drink.

''Not this time.'' Said Flash as he sent a small guest of wind Wu's way, blowing the tea from his hands. Wu looked over at Flash who gave a innocent whistle. Wu just smiled and chuckled. ''Well played young ninja.'' Said Wu as he started to get another cup ready he looked up a the course and did not see Flash.

''So 1 sugar or 2?'' Came Flash voice as Wu saw him sitting next to him holding the sugar cup, with a proud smile on his face.

Wu gave a proud smile himself and stood up. ''Well done Flash.

''Thanks master Wu, to be honest was not sure I'd ever get it. And thought about quoting.'' Said Flash.

''Yes you did not, for Ninja never quit.'' Said Wu.

''Now wen do I learn spinjitzu and that Airjitzu?'' asked Flash.

''You will learn Airjitzu soon.'' Said Wu. ''As for Spinjitzu you already have, now rest up your final test will begin soon.'' Said Wu as he went inside.

''What? but I thought.'' Said Flash.

''Patients.'' Said Wu through the door.

Flash did as he was told and went inside as he did he did not notice 8 figures watching him.

Flash was in the room he was given looking in a mirror. He saw himself as he was now for a few seconds, before seeing himself as he was back home, as a Pegasus.

He missed his home, and he he missed her, he missed Twilight.

He was woken from his thoughts by some noises he herd. He went to investigate. He found nothing but as he turned arounnd he was met with a punch to the face sending him into a wall.

He looked up to see someone in a black ninja outfit come at him with a another.

This time Flash was ready dodged and punched them back, sending them into a wall. He was then knocked down with a kick in the back. hen picked up and thrown a few feet.

He then noticed 7 others in black ninja outfits appear.

''OK this is bad.'' Said Flash as one of them came at him with a kick that he dodged as 2 others tried to punch him as he blocked. Then docked as another tried to throw a kick, then jumped up as another tried a leg sweep. 1 of them threw a kick while another threw a kick that he blocked and grabbed.

Only for 4 of them to send him flying through a wall with kicks to the chest.

''That really hurt.'' Said Flash as he found himself in the courtyard, as his attackers came out readdy to attack again. He noticed 7 of them looked his size where as one looked small like a child, thinking quickly he saw he was near the switch for the training course and pushed it.

The course came out catching the attackers off guard and knocking them around a bit.

Seeing his chance Flash charged at them and delivered punches and kicks to each of them knocking them into the course that knocked them each for a loop.

''Ah yes dont mess with me.'' Said Flash as the attackers wer sent into a wall. But got up fast and ready to attack.

''What do I do now.'' Said Flash as he sa them come at him and his body moved on its own as he saw it was like the course.

He dodged attacks left and right.

''Ok how was it? oh yeah jump up kick back whip around and spin.'' Said Flash as he spun around and to his surprise and delight he did Spinjitzu becoming a Dark green tornado pulling his attackers in and sent them flying in opposite directions.

''Yes.'' Said Flash happy he did Spinjitzu for the first as the attackers got up tho they seemed to be in pain.

''OK lets see how do now that I know Spinjitzu.'' Said Flash confident he could win. ''What you all got.''

looking at the attackers as they looked at each other and nodded as they did something that left Flash shock they each spun around doing Spinjitzu. Each a different color.

One red another blue another brown another white another blue another light blue anther green the last 2 were different 1 was yellow-orange mixed with red the other green mixed with blue. All 8 heading towards Flash.

''OK If I am going down I am going down fighting.'' Said Flash ashe also did Spinjitzu and went towards them.

''ENOUGH.'' Came Wu's voice as they all stopped and bowed to Wu.

'Yes sensei.'' They all said.

''Sensei? wait are they students of yours to?'' asked Flash s Wu nodded. ''This was my final test, wasn't it?''

''Yes it was.'' Said Wu.

''A sensei care to tell us whats going on?'' Asked one of them.

''A yes Flash meet your teammates.'' Said Wu.

''Woh, woh, woh back up there, new teammate?'' Another said. ''This was what you were up to?''

''Are you replacing us? is one of us being replaced?'' asked another getting freaked out.

''No, no replacements.'' Said Wu. ''Flash is the new elemental master of the wind. he is the final elemental master. Your new teammate and brother I exspect you all to welcome him.''

''Brother?'' Asked Flash.

''Yes now let me introduce you to my other students first my original 6.'' Said Wu as he introduced them as they removed their mask in order of introduction.

''Kai, Zane, Cole, Jay, Nya and Lloyd.'' Said Wu as he introdiced them.

''Its a pleasure to meet you and welcome.'' Said Lloyd as he offered the hand of friendship that Flash accepted and shook.''Also sorry about before, sensei told us to do it.''

''If Lloyd's ok with it then so am I.'' Said Kai as he patted Flash on the back. ''Stick with me kid I'll show you the ropes.''

''Yeah ok I guess I'll join in to.'' Said Jay. ''Glad to have you also sorry about before.''

''It is always nice to meet a new friend.'' Said Zane as Flash was surprised to see a man of metal. ''With you our chances have increased 100%.

"I sense this one takes things to serious.'' Said Flash.

''You to have the gift?'' asked Zane.

''He's joking Zane.'' Said Kai. ''Remember hahaha.''

''Ah yes very funny.'' Said Zane with a laugh.

''Yeah glad to have you.'' Said Cole.''I got your back kid.''

''Was hoping for a sister, but I guess another brother is fine.'' Said Nya.''Welcome to the team.

Flash then looked at the other 2. The tallest removed his mask to reveal a kid who look in his teens his hair was red with a streak of yellow-orange. His eyes were a different color each, right was red the left yellow-orange. He had a scar over his right eye.

''Names Tanker great to have you here.'' Said Tanker welcoming Flash.

The last one revealed himself to be a young child less then 13. He had blue air with a streak of green. His eyes were each a different coor. Right was blue, left green he also had a scar over his left eye.

''I'm Rocket, Tankers little brother.'' Said Rocket, ''Word me and my Bro are the best here and as long you with us you got no worries.''

''Now that the introductions are done.'' Said Wu as he stepped forward. ''They will aid you in learning Airjitzu. But first NINJAGO.' Said Wu as he did Spinjitzu and in seconds he changed the outfits of all the ninja save for Cole.

Picture them in season 1 outfits with grey shoulder armor on each shoulder armor from season 3. And black belts. Grey gauntlet armor.

Kai, zane, Jay, cole, Lloyd and Nya had their usual colors. Flash was yellow, Tankers silver and Rockets orange.

''Kai master of fire, Zane master of ice, Cole master of earth, Jay master of lightning, Lloyd master of energy, Nya master of water, Tanker and Rocket just as there are 2 hands telling time on the clock, you 2 are the masters of time. And final Flash sentry Master of wind.'' Said Wu.

''This calls for a party.'' Said Jay.

''Did someone say party.'' Came a voice as they looked to see Dareth.

''Hey Dareth temple of Airjitzu changes set up?'' asked Kai.

''Yep, just got the WiFi up and the computors ready. Now just gotta set up the new plasma screen TV and video game system up and we golden.'' Said Dareth.

''What are TV, computor, WiFi and Video games?'' asked Flash as the others looked at him with raised eyebrows.

''A yes there are some things I must tell you all.'' Said Wu as he filled the others in on Flash being from another. Realm. Flash also learned about Garmadon and how also learn how Garmadon escaped prison with the sons of Garmadon with help from a desperate Klaus after all other things failed. And how the others were tracking him but things turned cold. And the decided to regroup.

''We thought we should ask you what we should do Sensei.'' Said Lloyd.

''For now rest, perhaps a party would help us take our minds off this.'' Said Wu.

''Yeah but back to the matter at hand.'' Said Jay. ''Do they really not have video games, and TV or anything like that in your world?'' Asked Jay.

''Not really.'' Said Flash.

''How do you people live?'' asked Cole.

''Ok this calls for a major intervention/party to modernize this boy.'' Said Dareth.

''Yep time to party.'' Said Kai.

As that went on they did not notice a 4 armed enemy watching them.

''Enjoy yourself for now my son, soon you and your friends will face the wrath of Lord Garmadon.'' Said Garmadon with a evil laugh.

 **Well thats it for now please review. Also as for how Tanker and Rocket are masters of time willl cover that later in later chapters. For now please review.**


	4. OC Character Bio

OC Character Bio.

Hi there everyone To save some time I thought that I'd give a quick bio for my 2 OC's Tanker and Rocket. And to reveal somethings about them for later chapters.

Tanker and Rocket are brothers but not by blood. Both came from different families till the Day the great devourer came and destroyed the part of Ninjago city they each lived in, they survive but their families no. Tankers parents and younger brother died along with Rockets parents. The 2 where then found by the serpentine and were taken in by Skales wife Selma who adopted them, took a while but Skales and the other serpentine sonn came to love and accept the 2 as part of their people.

got their powers when 3 of the 4 time blades were accidentally lost in time, they were spit out of the same time portal Wu was spat out of and landed near them and broke. Releasing the powers, Tanker received the powers to slow down and reverse time, while Rocket received only the power to stop time till Wu who saw glimpses of them in the time portal found then and and broke the last time blade in front of them giving Rocket the power to reverse time to so he and Tanker could have full power. Wu offered to Train them in the way of the Ninja. They also each a long lost distance dependent of the first elemental master of time.

Tho they are not related by blood the two are as close any any blood siblings always together They still have much to learn and are still to young to use their full powers for long but have gotten far.

There was some tension between them and Lloyd due to his part in the great Devourer being free but they learned to forgive him and accept their new lives.

Tanker the oldest is protective of his adopted younger brother and friends and family, and keeps a eye on all. He takes his new responsibility serious. And is grateful to Wu for all he has done for them. And works hard. During his time with the serpentine he learned the Fang Kwon Do under Skales. He is also a long lost distance dependent of the first elemental master of time. He is also half oni on his biological fathers side.

Rocket the youngest is very attached to his new brother and prefers to stay with him and can get jealous of others getting closer to him. But he is loyal to him and his friends and Wu and would never betray them. During his time with the serpentine he learned the Fang Kwon Do under Skales. He is also a long lost distance dependent of the first elemental master of time.


	5. Chapter 4

You must unlock your true potential.

 **hello everyone hope you all enjoy the new chapter. also a character will die here but will be revived. As for who it is and how read and find out.**

It had been a few Weeks since meeting the others, and Flash had adjusted to life in Ninjago. The others helped him Learn Airjitzu. He had come a long way but was told he had yet to Unlock his true potential, and that he must to fulfill his destiny.

They decided to reach out to the other elemental masters for help, Flash watched as the others left on their dragons to find and get them.

Flash looked on envious of them.

''Penny for your thoughts? came Master Wu's voice as Flash jumped a bit.

''Oh master Wu, sorry just lost in thought.'' Said Flash.

''May I ask what?'' asked Wu.

''A number of Things, I want to go Home but worried if I will ever find a way, I also wonder what friendship mission is and why i am here? Also I wonder if I will ever unlock my true potential.''

''You will.'' Said Wu.''I and the others will help you unlock it, as for your friendship mission and getting home. When my brother is stopped we will get you back home I promise.''

''Thank you master.'' Said Flash. ''You and the others have done much for me, I am grateful. When I first arrived I was not sure whatto do. But being here meeting you and the others it feels right, like I am home.''

''The feeling is mutual Flash.'' Said Wu. ''The others and I all are glad you are here.''

''Thank you Sensei.'' Said Flash as they herd knocking from the gate.

''Help me please.'' Came a voice unknown to Wu, but known to Flash.

''Discord.'' Said Flash as went to the gate and opened it and through it fell Discord on the ground.

''Discord what happen?'' Asked Flash as he helped the Draconequus inside closing the door.

''Flash who is this creature?'' Asked Wu.

''He is Discord he is from my world.'' Said Flash. ''But how? or why ?he is here I do not know.''

''He's coming we have to run.'' Said Discord as e tried and failed to get up.

''Who is coming?'' Asked Flash. ''And what happen to you?''

"Garmadon.'' Said Discord.

''Garmadon.'' Said Flash and Wu.

"Yes he and that ghost got the jump on me as I was having fun, and sucker punched me. And held me captive for weeks till they found a way to steal my powers.'' Said Discord. ''Garmadon got half of it and was able to reawaken his, I barley managed to escape. But he is on his way wanting the rest of my powers.''

''Sensei what do we do?'' asked Flash the gate were blown off their hinges. As smoke filled the courtyard they saw a dark figure in the smoke that soon revealed itself to be Garmadon.

"Hello brother, I am home.'' Said Garmadon.

''This is no longer your home, leave now.'' Said Wu getting in front of Flash and Discord.

''I will once I end you and that mix matched freak.'' Said Garmadon as he then saw Flash.

''So this is the new master of Wind.'' Said Garmadon.

''That I am.'' Said Flash ready to fight.

''Flash you and Discord run now.'' Said Wu.

''But sensei I cant let you fight alone.

''You should listen to your sensei.'' Said Garmadon as he unleashed a burst of energy that sent them all into walls.

As Discord regained his senses he found himself before Garmadon who knocked him down with a punch.

''Look at you so week, your not worth draining.'' Said Garmadon as he kicked Discord into a wall. As he got up Garmadon punched him again with each of his 4 fist. Then grabbed him by the horns and threw him into another wall.

"I don't suppose that means you'll let me go?'' asked Discord as Garmadon kicked him aside.

''Fraid not.'' Said Garmadon as he gathered energy between his 4 arms and blasted Discord who screamed out in pain, as he started to turn into stone till he was again a statue.

Garmadon then walked up to the petrified Draconequus and punched him shattering him.

''Monster.'' Came Wu's voice as he tried to strike Garmadon who blocked the attack and delivered a powerful punch to Wu's gut that knocked him out.

''Get away from him you monster.'' Said Flash as he unleashed a gust of wind at Garmadon knocking him back a bit,but ten he crossed his arms and pushed through the attack till he was infrom of Flash and grabbed him by the neck.

''Pathetic.'' Said Garmadon as he sent Flash into a wall with a kick then blast the wall making parts of it fall on him.

''If your still alive? give my son a message, he can get his sensei back at Borg tower.'' Said Garmadon as he picked his brother up and brought him to a helicopter being piloted by sons of garmadon. He did not notice Flash get up and grab on to it as it flew to Ninjago city.

Later at Ninjago city a top Borg tower Wu woke up to find himself bound in chains of venge stone. They were atop Borg Tower tho it had been changed by Garmadon a bit.

''Awake I see.'' Said Garmadon as he appeared with the sons of Garmadon and Klaus.

''You wont win.'' Said Wu. ''Where is Flash?''

''For all i know Dead just like you and the others will soon be.'' Said Garmadon.

''Wrong you monster.'' Came Flash voice as they looked to see him.

''Flash Run get out of here.'' Said Wu.

''I'm sorry Master I cant, running when a friend is in danger is not my way.'' Said Flash.

''How noble.'' Said Garmadon sarcastically.'' You came all this way to die.''

"I'd like to see you try, if you have the courage.'' Challenged Flash.

''I'M GOING TO RIP YOU LIMB FROM LIMB.'' Yelled Garmadon as he charged at Flash who charged back.

''Ninjago.'' Yelled Flash he did Spinjitzu catching Garmadon off guard and sent him into the air.

''AirJitzu.'' Said Flash he did AirJitzu to get up into the air and sent Garmadon into floor with a kick.

''Hold on master.'' Said Flash as ran to free Wu doing Spinjitzu to knock the sons of Garmadon members aside.

''Flash behind you.'' Said Wu as Flash looked to see Garmadon grab him by his neck and throw him into a wall. then punch him in they gut several times with all 4 of his fist. Then threw Flash into another wall as he fell to his knees he coughed up blood.

''Had enough yet?'' Asked Garmadon as he lifted Flash by his neck.

''Ninja never quit.'' Said Flash as he managed to deliver a right punch to Garadons face getting free. Then tried to kick him only for Garmadon to grab his leg and throw him aside.

Garmadon wiped some blood fro, his mouth ready to finish it. As he walked up to Flash and kicked him in the side as he tried to get up. Then stepped on him.

''Misery and pain.'' Said Garmadon. ''And suffering thats what you have chosen nothing but that.'' As he stepped on Flash again.

''Look at you, the last master of wind.'' Said Garmadon as he grabbed Flash by his arms with his upper arms and lifted him up. Then using his lower arms started to punch him in the gut till he was coughing and spitting up blood. Garmadon then slashed him in the face scaring his left eye.

''Pathetic.'' Said Garmadon. ''If this is the best your realm has to offer then maybe I should try and conquer it for a summer home. After I take Ninjago and get the realm crystal''

Flash looked at Garmadon anger in his eyes.

"I was not going to bother, but now that you've really pissed me off. I shall enjoy setting it a blaze and flooding it with the blood of the innocent as I hear their screams of pain as they beg for mercy only to get none.'' Said Garmadon.

''No.'' Said Flash. As he imagined the horror Garmadon could do, and how he feared what Twilight's fate would be.

''And if I run into anyone you knew or know I hope they put up a fight so I can kill them all nice and slow.'' Said Garmadon with a Evil smile.

''No I wont let you attack my home.'' Said Flash I wont let you hurt her either.''

''Her? who is her? dose someone have a girlfriend?'' Asked Garmadon. ''Well then I'll make sure to kill her first.'' With that he let out a evil laugh.

''NO YOU WILL NOT HURT THE ONE I CARE FOR MOST.'' yelled Flash as his whole body suddenly glowed Dark green as his eyes also glowed dark green as a bright light shot up from him into the sky.

''Impossible.'' Said Garmadon. ''He unlocked his true potential.''

Flash then looked as Garmadon and unleashed a powerful cyclone that sucked him and the sons of Garmadon up, then changed it into a sphear and sent it flying.

Flash then stopped glowing and fell to his knees as the part of the tower he was on started to shake and brake as it fell.

''FLASH.'' yelled Wu as he looked in horror s Flash fell.

"Is this how it end? Farewell Twilight.'' Thought Flash as just he fell he was caught and looked to see he was on a Dragon, Lloyd's dragon.

''Your not dying today.'' Said Lloyd.

''Thank you.'' Said Flash as he passed out due to loss of blood and from all of the injuries.

 **Meanwhile in equestria.**

Twilight woke up from a nightmare.

''Flash no.'' Yelled Twilight as she got up.

''Twilight are you OK?'' came Spike as he came in.

''Oh spike, I had a nightmare Flash was fighting some monster and almost died.'' Said Twilight.

''There, there Twilight is was just a dream.'' Said Spike.

''No it wasn't I'm sure of it.'' Said Twilight. ''Flash is alive and he is in danger, I need to talk to Princess Luna she and Celestia will know.''

''OK but for now rest.'' Said Spike. As Twilight tried to get back to sleep.

 **Meanwhile Back in Ninjago.**

Flash Woke up he was in a lot of pain. He was in a room he did not notice.

''Welcome back to the land of the living.'' Came a voice as Flash looked to see to his surprise Discord.

''Discord, but how?'' Asked Flash.

''Oh those masters of time used their powers to restore me after Wu told them everything.'' Said Discord.

''"OK But where am I?'' Asked Flash.

''Your at Borg tower. Its owner Cyrus Borg Decided to give some part of it to you and the others to live in and train in so that you can be closer to to city and to give you better stuff to find Garmadon.

''Indeed.'' Came a voice as they looked to see Wu.

''Sensei I am glad your ok.'' Said Flash.

''Yes but for now we have another matter we must attend to.'' Said Wu as ghe had Discord help Flash up and out the room.

''What is it another attack?'' Asked Flash as he soon got his answer with a "Surprise." From his fellow Ninja and from the other elemental masters.

''WE thought you'd never wake up.'' Said Kai.

''But we are g;ad you did.'' Said Zane.

''We saw your fight on TV.'' Said Jay.. ''And on the net.''

''You got balls taking on Garmadon.'' Said Cole.

''Big time.'' Said Nya.

''We are glad your ok.'' Said Lloyd.''We are also grateful you saved Sensei wu.''

''That was a sweet fight.'' Said Tanker.

''Yeah and if me and my big bro were there it would have been better, but you were awesome to.'' Said Rocket.

They then introduced him to the other Elemental masters.

Karlof, Paleman, Tox, Griffin Turner, Jacob, Ash, Neuro, Gravis, Bolobo, Shade, Chamille and Skylor who Kai made clear was his girl as they shared a kiss.

''Let Karlof congratulate new Master of wind.'' Said Karlof as he gave Flash a bone breaking hug before putting him down.

''Your once crazy son of a bitch, but glad your on our side.'' Said Ash as he patted Flash on the back.

''Yeah those were some wild moves dude.'' Said Jacob.

''Totally.'' Said Griffin.

''Yeah not bad handsome.'' Said Chamille with a wink.

''Yeah not bad.'' Said Neuro.

''Hey everybody aren't we suppose to be having a party? in honor of our new Hero Flash Sentry.'' Asked Dareth.

''You said it turn on the music.'' Said Lloyd as the music started and they brought out the food and drink. And several other people came in. Many of them friends and family of the ninja.

The music started the song the Weekend whip.

 **It's time for training and we're getting started- it's on, you know and we wanna see you whip and shout it- we rock, you roll**

 **they say, go slow and everything just stands so still we say, go go! we're ready for the fight, we know the drill**

 **monday morning and we feel defeated, seems so long ago tuesday's comin' - we just keep on beatin 'til we're in our zone**

 **they say, go slow and everything just stands so still we say, go go! you're gonna see us rip into it, just**

 **jump up kick back whip around and spin and then we jump back, do it again Ninja-Go! Ninja-Go! come on, come on - we're gonna do it again, we just jump up kick back whip around and spin and then we jump back, do it again Ninja-Go! Ninja-Go! come on, come on - and do the weekend whip**

 **Wednesday mornin' and we soon discover we gotta push our game we slept on Thursday just to get it over, the whip's a day away!**

 **they say, go slow! and everything just stands so still we say, go go! you're gonna see us rip into it, just**

 **jump up kick back whip around and spin and then we jump back, do it again Ninja-Go! Ninja-Go! come on, come on - we're gonna do it again, we just jump up kick back whip around and spin and then we jump back, do it again Ninja-Go! Ninja-Go! come on, come on - and do the weekend whip**

 **they say, no no! but we don't wanna sit around no more we say, go go! you're gonna see us rip into it, just**

 **jump up kick back whip around and spin and then we jump back, do it again Ninja-Go! Ninja-Go! come on, come on - we're gonna do it again, we just jump up kick back whip around and spin and then we jump back, do it again Ninja-Go! Ninja-Go! come on, come on - and do the weekend whip Ninja-Go! Ninja-Go! come on, come on - and do the weekend whip jump up kick back whip around and spin**

They partied long into the night. Flash did a dance like the one Twilight did on earth but threw some martial arts in. The others were a bit surprised but soon joined in. When asked what it was called Flash said the equestria as they all liked it.

''Another song.'' Someone yelled and Weekend whip was happy to do so.

 **Ninja Go Go! Everybody with me. Go Go! Never gonna stop. No no-body's gonna slow us down. Ninja Go Go! Shake it up with me. Go Go! Take it to the top. No no-body's gonna stop us now. We go round and round and round...**

 **Get up, get your ninja on, Spin around and sing along Got a Spinjitzu attitude. I'm on the right path, got something to prove Gearing up for the master class (woah-oh!) What will they say when I get back? Yeah! "That ninja sure is fly, his spinjitzu power is high"**

 **Now with Sensei Wu beside you...**

 **Ninja Go Go! Everybody with me. Go Go! Never gonna stop. No no-body's gonna slow us down. Ninja Go Go! Shake it up with me. Go Go! Take it to the top. No no-body's gonna stop us now. We go round and round and round...**

 **Ninja, did you hear that sound? Something evil is going down! Gotta think quick, get on our feet They coming up fast and they're bringing the heat We're taking on Lord Garmedon Get on your dragon, come along yeah The good guys are on the rise DO NOT LOOK THE SNAKES IN THEIR EYES! Ninja Go Go! Everybody with me. Go Go! Never gonna stop. No no-body's gonna slow us down. Ninja Go Go! Shake it up with me. Go Go! Take it to the top. No no-body's gonna stop us now. We're gonna rise and shine and train and fight Each day we aim to do what's right Are you with me? Are you with me? We're gonna rise and shine and train and fight Each day we aim to do what's right Are you with me? Are you with me?**

 **NINJA, GO! NINJA, GO!**

 **Ninja Go Go! Everybody with me. Go Go! Never gonna stop. No no-body's gonna slow us down. Ninja Go Go! Shake it up with me. Go Go! Take it to the top. No no-body's gonna stop us now.**

 **Go, ninja GO GO Ninja Nobody can stop that ninja Go straight to the top yeah ninja!**

 **We go round and round We go round and round We go round and round and round!**

They partied long into the night.

 **Meanwhile**

Garmadon was recovering from his defeat.

''Still recovering I see.' Came Klaus voice.

''Be silent less you want some water on you.'' Said Garmdon knowing water and ghost dont mix. ''That boy got lucky but I swear I will have vengeance.''

''Yes but it seems we may have to move to plan B after all.'' Said Klaus.

''Yes gather the oni mask of vengeance and the remains of the other 2.'' Said Garmadon. As Klaus left Garmadon watched his defeat play on TV.

''One Day Flash sentry I will get revenge.'' Said Garmadon.

 **Well thats it for now. What are Garmadon and Klaus up to wait and you all enjoyed. Also the ninja's new home think the avengers home in avengers tower only its bigger and they got more stuff.**


	6. Chapter 5

Evil rises.

Hi everyone hope you enjoy todays Chapter please enjoy and review so I know to keep going.

Garmadon and Klaus gathered the Oni mask of vengeance and the remains of the mask of deception and the mask of hatred. And placed them in circles arranged in a triangle.

''Are you sure of this?'' Asked Klaus. ''This is dangerous.

''Silence.'' Yelled Garmadon as he encased Klaus in a energy bubble and made it stretch and shrinking a few times before freeing him. ''When I want your opinion I'll beat it out of you, now unless you want to remain a ghost you will do as commanded.''

''Alright, you dont have to resort to threatening me.'' Said Klaus as he chanted a spell that made the broken Oni mask restore themselves. ''This spell will only restore them for a little while. We must move fast.''

''Then start chanting if you want to be restored to the flesh.'' Said Garmadon as Klaus began the spell. The mask started to glow their respective colors, and a ball of energy started to form between them.

''Rise Overlord.'' Said Garmadon.

''What? where am I? Who awakens me.'' Said the overlord.

''I Lord Garmadon awaken you.'' Said Garmadon.

''Ah yes my former host.'' Said The overlord. ''What do you want?''

"More power." Said Garmadon. ''All the elemental masters have awakened and stand with my son, if evil is to succeed I need more power.''

''Enough I shall help.'' Said Overlord. ''If only to prevent them awakening their true power.''

''True power?'' Asked Garmadon. ''What do you mean?''

''If all elemental masters truly are united as you say, then they can unlock a power beyond golden power.''

''A power beyond golden power, how can that be?'' Asked Garmadon.

''Enough, it dose not matter, what dose matter is killing them before they attain the power.'' Said The Overlord.

''I am glad we are in a agreement.'' Said Garmadon as he picked up the mask of vengeance as the overlord flew at him Garmadon held the mask up and the Overlord was absorbed into it. As the oher mask broke again.

''Hahahahahahaha.'' Laughed Garmadon. ''Did you think I would just let you take over my body again? This time I was ready.''

''Now we need to retrieve the Golden armor.'' Said Klaus.

''Ah yes about that.'' Said Garmadon as he fired a beam at Klaus that turned him to stone. ''I don't share power.''

''Now to the next step. But first the ninja need some distractions.'' Said Garmadon as his eyes glowed and a few giant hands rose out of the ground..

With the Ninja.

it had been a few weeks since Garmadon attacked, and so far things been quiet.

Flash had become friends with the other elemental masters and helped them and the ninja become a unified team. He felt like part of the reason he was there was to help them all become friends, as while they were allies they were not friends. He herd all about the ninja adventures and how before he arrived they had a Run in with a being called a Djinn named Nadakhan And how they went on a series of adventures through the realms. And how it lead to this thing they dubbed the Realm war, how, and how Tanker and Rocket got their scars in the realm war they went to a realm where the encountered a villain called Monstrox. And how when Tanker and Rocket were training and learning to use their powers they got themselves along with Kai, Cole, Zane, Jay and Lloyd sent on a adventure through time. And how on ll those adventures they made and lost many friends. He did feel for them and also wished he could have been there fighting alongside them. Fearing the worse after Wu asked Tanker and Rocket to use their powers to try and see what the future. Held they were only able to see a few things due to the fact Rocket was not able to keep up with Tanker. Wu then recovered The elemental Blades for Kai, Jay, Zane and Cole. He also brought back the Techno blades.

Discord was still recovering, but he having fun. He became friends with the ninja and the others and playing video games with some of them.

Flash was enjoying himself but he could not forget about equestria or Twilight, while part of him did want to go home, as he missed being a Pegasus. Having wings flying through the air, granted he could do that now on his own with his wind powers or with his elemental Dragon. But he still missed home, but felt he was needed still in Ninjago.

Flash went to ask Discord if he had recovered enough to return home. Joined by the others.

''I have recovered a bit, but I cant fully do things like travel through dimensions anymore.'' Said Discird.'' Not without straining myself. As for taking others I feel unless I recover my stolen powers its to risky.''

''So you cant return and tell Twilight I am OK?'' asked Flash.

''No but I can allow you to talk to her for a bit.'' Said Discord with a smile.

''Really?'' Asked Flash feeling happy.

''Yes but first we might want to get you back to yourself for this.'' Said Discord as he snapped his fingers and Flash was returned to a Pegasus.

The others were surprised as this as they herd about him suppose to be a flying pony but had doubts till now.

''You really were a flying pony?'' asked Cole.

''I told all you I was.'' Said Flash.

''He's a pony and a ninja.''' Said Jay about to do his naming thing.

''Dont do it Jay.'' Said Tanker.

''He's a ninjony, no thats not right.'' Said Jay.

''Please stop.'' Said Zane.

''Ninony, no thats not it eother.'' Said Jay.

''Were warning you Jay stop it.'' Said Kai.

''I got it Poninja, and thats my final offer.''' Said Jay.

''Aaaaaauuuugggghhh.'' The others groaned.

''Well this was fun, now lets get started.'' Said Discord. ''But first I need to get help from Fluttershy.''

 **Meanwhile in equestria**

Fluttershy was sitting at home depressed. Discord had not come over in weeks and feared something happen to him looking for Flash.

Fluttershy was brought out of her thoughts by Angel. ''Oh Angel sorry I just, I am worried. Discord has not come by in weeks and I am afraid he might be in trouble.'' Said Fluttershy worried Discord might have been hurt by that dragon.

''Fluttershy.'' Came Discord's voice as Fluttershy shot up.

''Discord, is that you?'' Asked Fluttershy. ''Where are you?''

''I don't have much time.'' Came Discord's voice again. ''Please this scroll will explain it all.'' With that a small portal opened up and a scroll came out.

Fluttershy opened the scroll and it glowed and a small image of Discord appeared.

''This is a message I left in the scroll listen as it tells you all that has happen.'' Said the Image as it filled Fluttershy in.

Later.

Fluttershy told Twilight and the others.

''WHAT. Discord fownd Flash.'' Said Twilight.

''Yes he said he would try to contact us soon.'' Said Fluttershy.

''Well I'll be old Discord came through.'' Said Applejack.

''Yes I am amazed.'' Said Rarity.

''Can he really not get them back yet?'' asked Rainbow Dash.

''According to Discord his strength is drained he cant.'' Said Fluttershy.

''Hope he's ok.'' Said Spike.

''Great Huh Twilight? Flash is OK.'' Said Ranbow Dash only for Twilight not to answer as she was still mad at her.

''Come on Twilight I said I was sorry.'' Said Rainbow Dash.

''Yes Darling we get why you are upset but cant you forgive Rainbow Dash?'' asked Rarity.

''Yeah come on Twi forgive her.'' Said Applejack.

''When Flash returns I'll think about it.'' Said Twilight.

''Fluttershy.'' Came Discord's voice.

''Discord is that you?'' Asked Fluttershy happy to hear her friends voice again.

''Yes hold on.'' Said Discord as a small portal opened a bit bigger then Spike.

''Discord.'' Said Fluttershy with tears of joy.

''I don't have much time, Twilight there is somepony here to say hi.'' Said Discord as he moved out of the way to show Flash.

'Flash.'' Yelled Twilight tears of joy in her eyes.

''Twilight I cant tell you how good seeing you again is.'' Said Flash.

''Where are you? I'll come get you.'' Said Twilight.

''No Twilight now is not the time.'' Said Flash.

''Not the time? what do you mean?'' Asked Starlight.

''We are not able to return just yet.'' Said Flash. ''Also there are some things that must be done. But I promise when it is all settled I will return.'' As he finished talking the building started tto shake.

''What's going on?'' Asked Discord.

''We got trouble.'' came Jay's voice.

''The city is under attack.'' Came Kai's voice as he went to look.

''Time to go to work.'' Came Coles voice as the building shook more.

''Better have a look see.'' Said Discord as his left eye floated out to look out the window, and he saw several Colossus like the one Garmadon once summoned but larger and with 4 arms. There was at least 21, 1 for each elemental master.

''NOT GOOD.'' Yelled Discord as his eye returned.

''What's going on?'' Asked Fluttershy.

''Nothing good, I'm sorry Fluttershy but we need to go before this tower falls and us to.'' Said Discord.

''We need to defend the city.'' Said Flash.

''No Flash don't go.'' Said Twilight.

''I,m sorry Twilight.'' Said Flash. ''I have to do this, I'll make it back I promise.'' With that the portal started to close.

''Flash wait.'' Said Twilight as she tried to use her magic o keep the portal open. But proved to much for her.

''Twilight stop you might hurt yourself.'' Said Flash.

''I don't care.'' Said Twilight tears falling. ''I'm ot losing you again I love you.''

''I love you to Twilight.'' Said Flash as Twilight became unable to keep the portal open any longer and it closed.

''NO.'' Yelled Twilight as he broke down in tears.

 **Back in Ninjago.**

Discord returned Flash to his new human form.

"OK Ninja and elemental masters time to defend the city.'' Said Lloyd.

''Good thing we got our elemental blades back.'' Said Zane.

They Ninja and elemental masters gathered after telling Discord to stay and help Wu defend the tower.

''OK everyone summon your Dragon's.'' Said Lloyd as he and the others did just that. Flash took a bit longer but summoned his ownn elemental dragon it had the body of Morro's dragon but a head and wings like Lloyd's and was dark green with light green eyes.

''Not sure I'll ever get used to this.'' Said Flash as they all took to the sky's.

As they did Garmadon made his way to Hiroshi Labyrinth Stronghold to retrieve the golden armor and the realm crystal.

''Soon untold power will be mine.'' Said Garmadon with a laugh while holding the oni mask of vengeance as its eye glowed red.

 **well thats it for now the next chapter will be a bit more action packed. Also will the overlord get free who knows wait and see please review and until next time later.**


	7. Chapter 6

Rock and roll.

 **Hi there everyone a reminder I only own my OC's the others are property of lego and hasbro. A** **lso the elemental dragons will have a new ability here the ability to fire energy blast from their mouths cause why not. Any way on with the story.**

The ninja and elemental masters neared the giant monsters attacking the city.

''This is gonna be a tough one.'' Said Tanker as he dodged a hand.

''Hey we got this.'' Said Rocket. ''Lets kick some.'' With that he attacked one.

''Do something Tanker, Rockets your little brother.'' Said Jay in a annoyed voice.

''Yeah, yeah.'' Said Tanker as he and Rocket attacked two Colossus.

''Slow down rock face.'' Said Tanker as he used his time powers to stop a Colossus before he hit it with a energy blast from his dragon blasting a hole in it.

''Nice bro now me.'' Said Rocket as he used his powers to slow a Colossus down before hitting it with a energy blast from his dragon blasting a hole in it to.

''Cant let them have all the fun.' Said Lloyd as he hit one Colossus with a energy blast getting it attention while damaging it.

''You herd him.'' Said Kai taking out his elemental blade and hitting another Colossus blasting a arm off.

''Guys wait we need a plan.'' Said Flash as the others rushed in.

''Here comes a shock for you rock head.'' Said Jay as he fired as electric blast from his elemental blade blasting a arm off a Colossus then damaged one of its legs.

''Time for you to chill.'' Said Zane as he froze the legs of a Colossus.

''Feel the heat.'' Said Kai as jay blasted a chunk out of a Colossus torso then one of its legs.

''Time to Rock.'' Said Cole as he got off his dragon as it vanished and landed on the head of a Colossus and plunged his elemental blade into its head making it split in half as he summoned his dragon again. And flew off.

''Let me have some fun.'' Said Nya as she blasted a leg off a Colossus with a energy blast from her dragon.

''OK So maybe things will work out as is.'' Said Flash as he dodged a hit from a Colossus as he unleashed a huge gust of wind as his dragon unleashed a energy blast from its mouth knocking the Colossus down as it lossed a leg and some arms.

''Yeah we winning.'' Said Cole as the other Elemental masters were having luck beating the giant rock monsters. But to their shock they started to reassemble themselves.

''This is bad.'' Said Kai as they eyes of the Colossuses glowed purple and they fired eye beams that the ninja and Elemental masters barley dodged.

''Laser eyes they've got laser eyes.'' Said jay dodging laser fire.

''Just another typical day in Ninjago.'' Said Cole.

''For us any way.'' Said Zane. As the Colossuses started breaking parts of buildings off, and throwing them.

''Dodge.'' Said Lloyd.

''This is bad, Rocket lets fuse our dragons.'' Said Tanker.

''Got it bro.'' Said Rocket as they flew up and jumped off their dragons as they vanished they grabbed each others hand and summed a new dragon that was a mixture of red, orange, blue and green. It resembled a chinese dragon with wings and 4 legs with 3 claws.

''Take this.'' Said Tanker as the dragon he and rocket were on unleashed a energy blast that took out a few of them but as they were about to attack more the dragon vanished as the 2 of them fell they were caught by Lloyd.

''You 2 ok?'' asked Lloyd.

''Yeah sorry I'm still not strong enough to do a fusion dragon with someone for very long.'' Said Rocket.

''You did your best kid.'' Sad Nya.

''Its ok we took out some of them.'' Said Tanker.

''But there is still several left.'' Said Flash. Looking at the remaining Colossuses who fired eye blast at them which they dodged.

''This dose not bode well.'' Said Zane.

''Yeah ah Flash, you said something before about a plan?'' Asked Kai.

''Yep first we need to get them in one place.'' Said Flash as they managed to round them up.

''Nya flood the streets with some water.'' Said Flash as Nya made water come out of hydrants that were near putting water over the streets.''

''Zane freeze the water.'' Said Flash.

''At once Flash I see your plan.'' Said Zane as he froze the water and in turn the streets, and as the results the Colossuses started to slip and fall. Some were still standing.

''Kai Cole Lloyd, Jay help me knock the rest down.'' Said Flash as he unleashed a guest of wind as Jay, Cole and Jay aimed and fired their elemental blades while Lloyd sent out a energy blast. Knocking the rest down.

OK Tanker, Rocket we need you to fuse again.'' Said Flash.

''OK you got one more inn you little bro?'' asked Tanker.

''Let me at them.'' Said Rocket.

The 2 summoned their dragons after jumping off, then flew up into the air. And as with before jumped off their dragons as they vanished they grabbed each others hand and summed their fusion dragon.

''Lets help out.'' Said Kai as he along with Zane, Jay and Cole flew up and jumped off their dragons as they vanished and grabbed onto each other and in a flash of light summoned their own fusion Dragon. It resembled the Ultra dragon most of its body was gold but each head was a different color and had one of the ninja on each.

Kai's was red, Jay's was blue, Coles was brown and Zane's was white.

''Let em have it.'' Said Cole as they all unleashed energy blast from their dragons that hit and destroyed the Colossuses leaving nothing of them.

Later they returned to Borg tower.

''Yeah we bad.'' Said Jay.

''You said it.'' Said Nya.

''Yeah but that attack something felt off.'' Said Lloyd.

''What do you mean?'' Asked Cole.

''I mean it just seemed like they were just trying to distract us.'' Said Lloyd who just felt something was up.

''Yeah but hey we won.''' Said Kai as he patted Flash on the back. ''Thanks to Flash and his plan.'' The others agreed.

Flash was happy to be praised for his idea.

Part of Zane's chest then started to beep as he then pushed it.

''There has been a brake in at the Hiroshi Labyrinth Stronghold.

''Is it my father?'' asked Lloyd.

''Indeed he seems to be after the golden armor and realm crystal.'' Said Zane.

"So the attack was a distraction so he could go there?'' asked Flash.

''Knowing my brother yes.'' Said Wu.

"we need to stop him.'' Said Rocket.

"That might be a problem considering how far away it is.'' Said Tanker.

''Agreed, by my calculations even if we leave now it will be to late.'' Said Zane.

''Then we have but one choice.'' Said Wu as he looked at Tanker and Rocket.

''Tanker, Rocket we must use your powers to travel back in time to try and get to the Stronghold.'' Said Wu.

''But you said we were never to do that unless there was no choice.'' Said Tanker.

''Plus we have yet to fully master it an it still drains us.'' Said Rocket.

''Yes but we can not let my brother get what is in the stronghold.'' Said Wu.

''He is right my father must be stopped.'' Said Lloyd.

''Alright.'' Said Tanker after they went to a different room. Tanker and Rocket combined their powers and opened a portal that they all went through.

''So thats what Time travel feels like.'' Said Flash.

''Yeah its a trip.'' Said Discord.

''Discord what are you doing here?'' Asked Flash.

"Not sitting out this time.'' Said Discord.

''Talk later move now.'' Said Kai as they summoned their dragons and left.

''Wait for me.'' Said Discord as he put on fighter pilot goggles and a hat and got in a sitting position and acted like he was moving controls and took off like he was in a plane or something. They arrived at their destination.

''Made it.'' Said Cole.

''But Garmadon is nowhere in site.'' Said Zane as a energy blast went by them barley missing them. They looked to see Garmadon along wit the sons of Garmadon.

''You, How did you get here so fast?'' asked Garmadon.

''Thats for us to know, and you to find out.'' Said Cole.

''It matters not get them.'' Ordered Garmadon as his troops attacks.

''Fraid not.'' Said Cole as he used his earth powers to shake the ground with a punch knocking the sons of Garmadon for a loop.

''My turn.'' Said Flash he unleashed a guest of wind that sent them flying into trees and bushes. And as they tried to get up Zane stepped up.

''Not today.'' Said Zane as he froze all of them.

''Just you know Garmadon.''' Said Kai as he along with Jay and Nya attacked.

Kai sent out a stream of fire as Jay sent out lightning bolts as Nya unleashed a stream of water at Garmadon who created a force field that blacked it.

"Let Karlof try.'' Said Karlof as he went metal and attacked with both fist. Only for Garmadon to block both and throw him aside.

''My turn.'' Said Paleman as he went full invisible and tried a sneak attack but Garmadon senced him and grabbed him by he neck.

''You put him down.'' Said Griffin as he tried to use his speed to win but was swatted aside by Garmadon using Paleman as he threw him aside after.

"Let me at him.'' Said Bolobo as he summoned vines to try and bind Garmadon who reduced them to ashes.

''Try me father.'' Said Lloyd as he unleashed a energy beam as Garmadon did the same, the beams clashed.

''Not good they are to evenly matched.'' Said Shade.

''Let me handle this.'' Said Gravis. As he used his gravity powers to lift Garmadon off the ground a bit.

''What is this?'' Said Garmadon getting distracted as his beam was overtaken by Lloyds as it hit him right in the chest sending him flying.

As Gamradon got up he saw Lloyd along with Kai, Zane, Cole, Jay, Nya, Tanker, Rocket and Flash surround him.

"It's over.'' Said Lloyd as they each delivered a flying kick to Garmadon knocking him down.

"No I am not defeted yet.'' Said Garmadon.

"Yes you are brother.'' Said Wu. ''Your forces are crippled you are beaten down. Its over.''

"Not yet brother.'' Said Garmadon as he brought out the oni mask of vengeance and placed it on. And when he did a wave of dark energy pushed the ninja away.

''Yes the power.'' Said Garmadon as he felt himself filled with power. ''Its mine.''

''Wrong its mine came the overlords voice as the mask eyes glowed purple and flew off Garmadon.

''OK was I hearing thing or was that the overlords voice?'' Asked Kai.

''No that was indeed the Ovelord's voice.'' Said Zane as Garmadon fell to his knees.

"Whats happening to me?'' Asked Garmadon as his hands became claws and his face changed to resemble a dragons and he grew wings.

"You fool." Came the Overlords voice from Garmadons mouth. ''You thought you could contain me, Take my powers. You were mistaken.''

And with that the Overlord's hands glowed and the Ninja herd a explosion from behind them from where the stronghold was. They saw the Golden armor rise from the smoke and fly to the Overlord who put it on. ''Ah the power.'' Said The overlord as he felt the golden power of the armor fill him.

"This is bad.'' Said Nya.

"YOU THINK ?" Asked Kai.

"Now to unleash my full power.'' Said the Overlord as he glowed black and purple and started to slowly and then quickly change into his true dragon form with the golden armor still on him.

"NOW you all die.'' Said The Overlord.

 **Well Thats it for now please review and let me know what you think stay ready for the next chapter.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Battle of the dragons**

 **Hi there everyone here is the newest chapter hope you all enjoy. Also Again Ninjago belongs to Lego and My little pony Belongs to Hasbro.**

"I have regained my full power.'' Said The Overlord. ''NOW you all die.''

''Think again.'' Said Kai. ''Guys elemental blades.'' With that Kai, Cole, Jay and Zane brought out their elemental blades and combined them and fired a beam at the Overlord who crossed his wings and a force field appeared and protected him tho he was pushed back a bit.

"Its not working.'' Said Cole.

"we noticed.'' Said Jay.

"YOU FOOLS ARE FINISHED.'' Said the Overlord as he swung his tail and swatted them aside.

''Now the realm Crystal.'' Said The Overlord as he used his powers to bring it to him and swallowed it.

''''Now after I kill you the rest of the 16 realms are mine, starting with Ninjago..'' Said The Overlord. ''Then I will rule over all realms as God himself for eternity.''

''We are not beat yet.'' Said Flash as they got up.

''You will be soon.'' Said The Overlord as he prepared to attack only to get a energy blast in the face from Discord.

''Get away from my friends you monster.'' Said Discord as he fired again.

''Discord what are you doing?'' Asked Zane.

''Distracting him, run now get out of here.'' Said Discord.

''You mix matched freak.'' Said Overlord as he grabbed Discord.

''Discord.'' The others yelled as they looked on in horror at what happen next.

''You will regret challenging me.'' Said Overlord as he squeezed Discord making hi scream in pain. His claw then glowed and Discord cried out in more pain as he was turned again to stone. The tear fell and hit the ground.

"Guy don't let him win, save Ninjago.'' Said Discord as he sed a tear as he was once again turned to stone. ''Oh such sweet suffering.'' Said The Overlord. Then the Overlord squeezed him and broke him to pieces as they fell to the ground.

''Discord.'' They yelled, as the overlord swatted them each aside.

''Don't be t sad, you will all join him soon.'' Said The overlord.

''Suffer my rage monster.'' Said Flash as he summoned his dragona nd took flight. Then fired a energy blast from hist dragons mouth hitting the overlord in the face.

"aaaaauugghhhh.'' Yelled the Overlord in pain.

"Can't let him have all the fun.'' Said Kai as he summoned his Dragon and joined in and hit the Overlord with a stream of flames from his dragons mouth.

"Aaaahhhhh it burns.'' Yelled the overlord.

"And this will hurt worse.'' Said Cole as he and the others summoned their dragons and joined in. Cole sent out a enrgy blast from his dragons moth hitting the Overlord in the left wing.

"This ends here.'' Said Wu as his dragon sent a energy ball at the Overlord hitting him in the left leg.

"You wont win you monster.'' Said Skylor as she attacked.

"Karlof make monster pay for hurting friend.'' Said Karlof as he joined in as he and Skylor hit the Overlord with energy blast from their dragons.

"This is the end for you Overlord.'' Said Zane as he and the others all unleashed energy blast and energy balls from their dragons hiting the overlord and hurting him.

"Did we get him?'' asked Nya as the overlord emerged from ter smoke from the attacks.

''No did not get him.'' Said Jay.

''Keep fighting.'' Said Lloyd as he kept attacking.

''You herd him.'' Said Kai as he jumped off his dragon taking out his elemental blade and stabbed the overlord in the back.

''Aaaaauuggghh my back.'' Screa,ed the overlord.

''And here is a quadruple helping.'' Said Cole as he along with Zane and Jay did as Kai did jumped of their dragons, and plunged their elemental blade into the Overlords back.

''Get off me.'' Said The overlord as he tried to get them off.

''Aim for his feet.'' Said Flash as he unleashed a wind attack at the overlords feet.

''You herd the boy attack.'' Said Shade as he asnd the others did just that. Hitting the overlord in the legs and feet and caused him to topple over as he was also having trouble staying up with the pain the ninja were causing him.

''Keep going.'' Said Lloyd.

''This ends here now.' Said the Overlord as he managed to finally shake the ninja loose who summoned their dragons again. The Overlord unleashed a shockwave of evil energy that pushed them back.

The Overlord unleashed a barrage of lighting like blast of energy from his mouth, that hit the dragons of most of the elemental masters sending them to the ground. Luckly Tanker and Rocket used their time powers to save them.

"Here come another attack.'' Said Jay as the overlord attacked again, with the ninja Barley dodging.

''Rocket lets fuse our Dragons.''' Said Tanker.

"Got it big brother.'' Said Rocket as he and Tanker flew their dragons up and jumped off them as they vanished and summoned their fusion drgon.  
"Take this.'' Said Tanker as he and Rocket unleashed a massive enrgy blast from their dragon that blasted a hole in the overlords side.

"aaaaauuugghh.'' Screamed the Overlord in pain as the fusion dragon faded and the boys caught a rider on Kai's dragon.

"Yeah he hurting now. '' Said Jay.

"Keep poring it on.'' Said Cole.

''Let's fuse our Dragons.'' Said Kai.

''That would be best.'' Said Zane.

"room for 4 more?'' Asked Nya.

''yeah were are part of the team to.'' Said Lloyd.

''Got another in you little brother?'' Asked Tanker.

"Always.'' Said Rocket. As he and Tanker summoned their Dragnns.

''Don't forget me.'' Said Flash as he joined in,

''Lets do it.'' Said Kai as he along with Zane, Jay, Cole, Lloyd, Nya, Tanker, Rocket and Flash flew up and jumped off their dragons as they vanished and grabbed onto each other and in a flash of light summoned their own fusion Dragon. It resembled the Ultra dragon most of its body was gold and twice as big and had 9 heads. And each head was a different color and had one of the ninja on each.

They were ranged in a circle around the head with Lloyd on it which was light green. Kai's was red. Zane's white, Jays blue, Coles Brown, Nya's was the same colors as her outfit, Tankers was orange and red, Rockets was Blue and green and Flash was Dark green.

A top was Kai and Zane. on the left Cole and Rocket. on the right Jay and Tanker on the bottom Nya and Flash.

"This is awesome.'' Said Flash.

"You said it now lets get him.'' Said Lloyd as all 9 dragon heads unleashed a golden beam hitting the Overlord in different places blasting him apart.

"Yeah baby.'' Said Tanker.

''This is way past cool.'' Said Rocket.

''Keep poring it on.''' Said Cole.

"Don't need to tell us twice.'' Said Nya.

''We know what to do.'' Said Kai.

''That we do.''' Said Zane.

''Oh yeah this is so awesome.'' Said Jay.

''The dragons about to vanish.'' Said Lloyd as they landed and the dragon vanished. The other elemental master and Wu joined.

''Is it over.'' Asked Skylor as the overlord's body turned into dark smoke and tho their horror reformed his body.

''I'd say no.'' Said Kai.

''I have had enough.'' Yelled the overlord as he sent out a energy shock wave that sent them flying a few feet. Wu was knocked away from them.

"Now you all die.'' Said the overlord as he unleashed a dark mist like form of energy that surrounded them.

''The elemental masters and legacy of the first spinjitsu master end here.'' Said the Overlord as the Darkness swallowed the Ninja and the Elemntal masters. As ir became a sphere.

''Now I feast.'' Said the Overlord as he prepared to eat the sphere.

in The Sphere the Ninja and the elemental masters felt like they were chilled to the bone.

"Come on its not over yet.'' Said Flash.

''He is right.'' Said Lloyd as the others agreed one by one they gathered together.

''We should try to fuse our dragons again but this time all of our dragons.'' Said Flash.

''But we never did that before.'' Said Jay.

''Can we even do that?'' asked Cole.

''Only one way to find out.'' Said Lloyd as they all nodded and gathered together and they all started to glow gold.

Outside the sphere started to crack as golden light shined through.

''Impossible.'' Said The overlord as the sphere exploded in a bright golden light. And he saw the Ninja and elemental Masters glowing gold as their cloths and armor all turned gold. Then they were encased in energy that took form and resembled firstbourne. But was golden.

''HOW? HOW? HOW?'' yelled the Overlord in disbelief. ''I refuse tto be defeated.'' With that he unleashed a energy blast at the golden Dragon wo just blocked it with its wing. ''Noo you cant defeat me.'' Said the Overlord as he charged in. Only for the Golden dragon to swat him aside with ease.

''This cant be no impossible.'' Yelled the Overlord as he flew up. ''I'm going to destroy this whole area and all of you with it.'' With that he held his head up opened his mouth and a ball of energy came out and started to grow till it was 3 times his size. ''Now die.'' And with that sent the ball at the golden dragon who fired a energy blast at the at the ball, and it changed to golden. Then the golden dragon opened its mouth and sucked the orb into its mouth till it was gone.

''Impossible.'' Said The Overlord as the golden dragon then unleashed another energy blast that ripped through the Overlord's torso.

''NOOOOOOOOOO.'' Yelled the overlord as he fell and hit the ground hard. He got up and saw glowing cracks spread over his body, as he literally started to fall to pieces.

''No this can't be happen to.'' Said The overlord as the Golden Dragon landed in front of him. ''The overlord can not be defeated.''

 **Meanwhile in Equestria.**

Twilight asked Celestia, Luna and Cadence for help. She told them everything.

''Thats the whole story.'' Said Twilight. ''I know I am asking a lot but please I need your help, I need Flash.''

''You dont need to apologize.'' Said Celestia. ''We will help you.''

''Indeed we will.''' Said Luna.

''Yeah wouldn't be much of a princess of love if I didn't.'' Said Cadence.

''I still can't believe you actuallu blurted out you love him.'' Said Shinning armor.

''Oh enough Shinning like it or not your little sister is in love.'' Said Cadence. ''And we will bring him back.

''And Discord to, he's in danger to.'' Said Flutter shy.

''Relax we will get him back to.'' Said Luna.

''Shall we begin?'' Asked Celestia. As they started to use their magic to reopen the portal Discord opened.

 **Back in Ninjago.**

The Overlord was in rough shape his whole body cracked.

The Golden Dragon ready to finish it when a Massive portal opened and started to suck it in. The Golden Dragon tried to get freee of the portal.

''Trying to Escape? I think not.''' Said The overlord as he tried to push the Golden Dragon in as it grabbed hold of him and both were pulled in. Durring the chaos Wu and the pieces of Discord were also pulled in.

 **in Equestria.**

The portal opened up bigger as they saw something in it.

''Please bring Flash back please.'' Begged Twilight.

They then herd a screech coming from the portal that made their spines feel like they went ice cold.

''What in tarnation was that?'' Asked Applejack trying to hide her fear.

''I never herd anything sound so evil.'' Said Celestia.

''I think we made a mistake.'' said Rainbow Dash As to their shock out of the portal came the Overlord and the Golden Dragon.

''What in Equestria.'' Said Shinning armor as the 2 broke out of the castle, During the whole thing Wu who had been turned into a white Alicorn after arriving to slipped out. As Discords shattered remains came through.

''Discord? Where's Discord?'' Said Flutter shy looking for her friend. ''You said that spell would bring him back to.'' After saying that she tripped over something.

"And when she looked to see what she tripped on she felt her heart shatter to pieces. Discords stone head.

''DISCORD.'' Yelled Flutter shy holding his head. As Tears fell like rain.

''Come on Fluttershy that can't be Discord.'' Said Raibow dash.

''I fear it is.'' Said Luna who could sense it.

''You mean he is?'' asked Applejack as Luna nodded with a sad look.

''DISCORD.'' Yelled Fluttershy as she broke down in tears holding his stone head. She then turned her attention to the Dragon fighting in the sky as she got mad.

''THEM. I KNOW THEY DID THIS.'' Said Fluttershy as she flew up to them in anger.

'Fluttershy no.'' Said Rarity.

The Overlord had healed a bit, but was getting thrashed.

''You will not defeat me.'' Said The Overlord.

''STOP.'' Yelled Fluttershy as the 2 looked at her.

''WHICH OF YOU TURNED MY FRIEND DISCORD TO STONE AND SHATTERED HIM?'' Asked a angry Fluttershy.

''Are you referring to that mix matched freak?'' Asked the Overlord. ''If so that was me.'' He stated with a evil smile.

''You did it?'' Asked A mad Fluttershy.

'And I enjoyed every moment of it, hearing him scream in pain. And shattering him.'' Said The Overlord with a evil laugh.

''He interfered with my plans and all who get in my way I crush.'' Said The Overlord as he then swatted Fluttershy aside. As she spiraled out of control Twilight and Rainbow dash caught her.

''Enough of this.'' Yelled the overlord as he flew up. ''I'm not done with you yet ninjas or the rest of you, I will be back and when I return you and this realm are finished.'' And with that he used the power of the realm crystal he swallowed to open a portal and escape.

''Rainbow Dash Take Fluttershy.'' Said Twilight as she flew to the Golden Dragon.

''Where is Flash? I don't know how but I know you know where he is.'' Said Twilight as the Golden dragon nodded.

''WHERE IS HE? TELL ME PLEASE I NEED HIM I LOVE HIM.'' Said Twilight as she broke out in tears.

The golden dragon started to glow as it landed as the others arrived and to their surprise. The dragon vanished in a bright golden light, leaving behind Flash sentry and the other elemental masters who were now ponies. They still had their outfits on but were golden. Till they returned to their normal colors. They also discovered that they now all had elemental blades tho Only Kai, Zane, Cole, Jay and Lloyd's were gold and also the blade on Lloyd's was green. The others had silver handles and golden blades.

They all then fell down from exhaustion.

''Lets not do that again unless we need to.'' Said Jay.

''Agreed.'' Said Zane.

''Anyone else hurt all over?'' Asked Kai.

''Right here.'' Said Cole.

''That was brutal.'' Said Lloyd.

''Totally.'' Said Tanker.

''I need sleep.'' Said Rocket as the others agreed.

''Wish we could have finished it.'' Said Flash upset the Overlord got away.

"FLASH.'' Came Twilight's voice getting Flash and the others attention. As they saw her fly at Flash and and land in front of him looking upset.

''Twilight.'' Said Flash.

''Don't Twilight me you.'' Yelled Twilight.''Do you know how worried I was?''

''Worried about me?' Asked Flash.

''Yes about you, you just took off and then a dragon takes you away.'' Said Twilight as she started crying. ''I wondered if I'd ever see you again or if you'd ever coming back. It scared me to think I might never see you again, I didn't know where you were I couldn't stand not knowing. Then I find out your i another reality. Day after day I waited for you to come back. Now your back its such a wonderful feeling, don't you ever do that to mme again Flash Sentry.''

Flash went up to Twilight and wrapped is wings around her. ''I'm sorry I put you through all that Twilight I'm sorry.'' Said Flash.

''I love you Flash.'' Said Twilight.

''I love you to Twilight.'' Said Flash as they looked at each other and kissed.

The others were unsure how to respond to this and were like what the hell.

 **Thats it for now please review as for what ponies the ninja and elemental masters are their hair and eyes the same tho they are different colors.**

 **Lloyd green Alicorn**

 **Kai red Pegasus**

 **Cole black earth pony**

 **Jay blue pegasus**

 **Zane blue and white unicorn still a machine.**

 **Nya light blue unicorn**

 **Tanker red orange Alicorn**

 **Rocket. blue green alicorn he is also still a little** **kid**

 **Karlof silver earth pony**

 **Paleman earth pony still invisible**

 **Griffin Turner white pegasus**

 **Ash light gray pegasus**

 **Neuro gray unicorn**

 **Gravis maroon pegasus**

 **Bolobo brown earth pony**

 **Jacob Pevsner cyan pegasus**

 **Tox bright green earth pony**

 **Shade black unicorn**

 **Chamille purple eath pony**

 **Skylor orange unicorn**

 **thats it for now please review. Also Discord will be revived.**


	9. Chapter 8

**hearth's warming**

 **Hi all this is a special chapter that is set after the end on the story all chapters after will be set before it also will be some spoilers but hope you enjoy.**

It was Hearth's warming Eve. Everypony was shopping for that special somepony.

Flash and Twilight were out shopping with Spike.

''This is gonna be a great Hearth's warming.'' Said Spike.

''Indeed it is.'' Said Twilight holding on to Flash.

"Yeah great.'' Said Flash trying to smile and be happy but was thinking about other stuff tll they ran into Twilight's friends.

"Hey love birds how you doing?'' Asked Applejack

''Need you ask.'' Said Twilight as she nuzzled up against Flash while smiling getting a warm smile from him as he placed his head on hers.

''Get a room.'' Joked Rainbow Dash.

''I think its sweet.'' Said Fluttershy.

''Me to.'' Said Pinkie pie.

''Yes indeed you 2 are a perfect couple.'' Said Rarity.

''Yeah hope things going well for all of you.'' Said Twilight.

''Just getting ready for the party.'' Said Rarity.

''Anything I can help with?'' Asked Twilight.

''Sure there are.'' Said Rainbow Dash as the main 6 were being friendly it made Flash think of his friends in Ninjago and how he missed them.

''Hey Flash you OK?'' asked Spike.

''Ah oh yeah sorry but if you will excuses me I think I will return home for a bit.'' Said Flash as he flew off.

''What's got him so upset?'' Asked Pinkie pie.

''I don't know he's been that way a while.'' Said Twilight.

''I hope he is ok.'' Said Fluttershy.

''Cant either of you figure it out?'' asked Applejack, as the others shook their heads.

''Unbelievable.'' Said Applejack as she shook her head. ''He misses his friends from that other realm, and is upset they not here.''

''Yes Discord also seemed upset by that to.'' Said Futtershy.

''Can't blame em, those guys were awesome.'' Said Rainbow Dash.

''Not to mention that way they made their cloths golden.'' Sid Rarity.

''Are you still going on about that?'' Asked Applejack.

With Flash.

He was looking at a picture of himself with Kai, Jay, Zane, Cole, Lloyd, Nya, Tanker, Rocket, Wu and the other elemental masters. He missed them ad their adventures.

''Someone is feeling down.'' came a Voice as Flash it was Discord.

''Discord, what are you doing here?'' Asked Flash.

''Just thought I'd pop in.'' Said Discord as he made his head pop then a new one appear.

''Not now, I'm not in the mood.'' Said Flash as he went back to the photo.

''Miss them huh? me to.'' Said Discord.

''What I would give to see them again if just for Hearths warming.'' Said Flash as Discord smiled and vanished.

Later the day before Hearth's warming.

Everyone was at Twilight's castle. Save foe Shining armor, Cadence and Flurry, who were due to arrive soon. And sure enough they did.

''Welcome.'' Greeted Twilight.

''Glad we made it.'' Said Shining armor. As he hugged his sister.

''Thanks for the invite.'' Said Cadence. ''Hey where is Flash?

''Yes where is he?'' Asked Shining with a bit of anger.

''Now Shining be nice, Flash might be part of the family one day .'' Said Cadence.

As they spoke Flurry looked around at the ponies there, till she saw Flash and let out a joyish laugh as she flew at him top speed tackling him to the ground.

''I wish she would grow out of this.'' Said Flash as Flurry started jumping on his stomach like a trampoline.

''Uncle Flash, Uncle Flash,Uncle Flash, Uncle Flash.'' Said Flurry heart.

''Bad girl Flurry get off my Coltfriend.'' Said Twilight in a playful tone as she used her magic to bring Flurry bak to her parents.

''I wish she would stop calling him Uncle.'' Said Shining armor.

''Well get used to it cause if he and Twilight marry thats what she will be calling him.''' Said Cadence.

''That's if He ask her.'' Said Shining armor.

''Come on lets get the party started.' Said Pinkie, as the party began. Flash tried to join in but was to much of a sad mood.

"I do wish there was something we could do to cheer Flash up.'' Said Fluttershy.

''Don't worry I got something that will.'' Said Discord with a smile.

''Discord please.'' Said Fluttershy worried what he was up to.

''Calm down I promise this time its nothing mischievous I swear,'' Said Discord.

''Do you pinkie promise?'' Asked Pinkie Pie.

''Yes I pinkie promise.'' Said Discord as he did the whole thing.

Later at night.

Everypony was counting down to midnight for Hearth's warming

Flash still a little depressed tho he tried not to let it stop him from what he had planned as he held a box.

"Still Sad are we?'' Asked Discord with a smile. ''Well I think I got something that will cheer you up.'' And with a snap of his fingers a huge present twice the size of a elephant appeared that was the same colors as Flash.

''OK Discord what ever trick your planning Im not in any mood.'' Said Flash.

''Its no trick, I swear its something to make you feel better.'' Said Discord. ''Please trust me.'' He said with a sad look.

''OK but I swear if this is a trick.'' Said Flash as he pulled the ribbon and the whole thing went poof and in its place was something that left Flash and the others amazed.

"HAPPY HEARTH'S WARMING.'' Came several voices.

Flash saw his friends and teammates from Ninjago in their pony forms.

Kai, Zane, Cole, Jay Nya, Lloyd, Tanker, Rocket, Wu, Karlof, Paleman ,Griffin Turner, Ash, Neuro, Gravis, Bolobo, Jacob Pevsner, Tox, Shade, Chamille, Skylor And Derath.

''Yo Flash.'' Said Kai.

''Hope we did not miss much.'' Said Jay.

''Is there still cake?'' Asked Cole.

''Glad we are here.'' Said Zane.

''Hope its OK we drop in.'' Said Lloyd.

''Glad to see you all again.'' Said Nya.

''Things seem lively.'' Said Tanker.

''And now we here.'' Said Rocket.

''But how?'' Asked Flash.

''Discord, his powers returned enough he was able to come to our realm.'' Said Wu. ''And he told us of Hearth's warming and we decided to do this little surprise.''

''Told you it would make him feel better.'' said Discord.

"Oh Discord.'' Said Fluttershy with a smile as she hugged him.

''You old Softy.'' Said Spike.

''Gotta admit, you did good.'' Said Rainbow Dash.

''But please tell me you did not bring any of your normal craziness with you.'' Said Twilight.

''Chill you got nothing to worry about.'' Said Cole.

''Except for him.'' Said Jay in a frightened tone pointing behind Twilight.

'WHAT?'' asked Twilight as she jumped around and saw nothing, then herd Jay and the others laughing.

''Got you.''' Said Kai.

''Great reaction time tho.'' Said Cole.

''That was not funny.'' Yelled Twilight red with embarrassment

'Oh come on Twilight it was a little funny.'' Said Rainbow Dash.

''It was funny.''' Said Pinkie as she laughed.

''OK Guys enough.''' Said Flash as Twilight barred her face in Flash chest. Flash placed a wing around her to comfort her dropping the box he had.

''What's that?''asked Twilight.

''It was your Hearth's warming present.'' Said Flash. ''I wanted to give it to you in privet but right now I'm so happy I don't think I can wait'' Said Flash as he picked up the box.

''What is it?'' asked Twilight as Flash took her right hoof with his and knelt down.

''Is he?'' asked Jay.

''He is.'' Said Nya.

''Oh man its happening.'' Said Kai.

''Twilight Sparkle will you marry me?'' asked Flash he opened the box to reveal a wonderful ring.

''Yes.'' Said Twilight taking the ring and putting it on her horn and tackling Flash to the ground kissing him.

Cadence, Rarity and Pinkie eeeked with excitement.

''Way to go Twi.'' Said AppleJack.

''This is wonderful.'' Said Fluttershy.

''Yeah its awesome.'' Said Rainbow Dash.

''This is the worst day of my life.'' Said Shining Armor.

''Of stop already you killjoy.'' Said Jay.

''Yeah don't ruin the moment.'' Said Cole.

''You know what this mean? I get to throw a wedding party for Twilight.'' Said Pinkie. ''I also need to get more stuff to throw you guys a welcome party.''

''And it begins.'' Said Tanker.

 **High everybody sorry if this seemed a little rushed wanted to get it up by Christmas or before. Also wanted to remind you this is set after the story near the end the next chapter returns to the main story.**

 **Anyway Merry Christmas to all. And a happy new year.**


	10. Chapter 9

Ninjas in Equestria

Hi there everyone welcome to the newest chapter so please enjoy.

Twilight and Flash had just become Coltfriend and Marefriend. And the others were left like what the hell.

''OK NOW WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPEN?'' Asked Tanker. As he just saw what he saw.

''Looks to me like that girl just told Flash she liked him, and he liked her.'' Said Zane.

''Hey ain't she that girl from that portal?'' Asked Jay.

"I think she is.'' Said Cole.

''Ah guys anyone notice we are ponies.' Said Kai as they all saw they were.

They all started to freak save for Tanker.

''ENOUGH.'' Yelled Tanker using his power to freeze everyone else in time before unfreezing them.

''OK I get everyone is freaked, but now is not the time or that.'' Said Tanker as he stood up with ease.

''Your right tanker.''' Said Lloyd. ''We got bigger problems.''

''Yeah like getting home.'' Said Nya.

''And stopping the Overlord.'' Said Zane.

''FLASH SENTRY YOU HAVE SOME EXPLAINING TO DO.'' Came a voice as they saw Twilight's friend and family arrive, or more precise her big Brother Shining armor.

''Leave him alone big brother.'' Said Twilight getting in front of Flash protecting him from Shining.

''Twilight stay out of this.'' Said Shining as he got her to move. ''Sentry you better know whats going on here.''

''I do, and can explain to it might be hard to some of it.'' Said Flash.

''Well until you do stay away from my sister.'' Said Shining armor as pushed Flash back a bit.

''Shining calm down.'' said Cadence. As they others arrived.

''Stay out of this Cadence.'' Said Shining as he pushed Flash again as he got near Twilight.

''Shining I said leave Flash alone.'' Said Twilight as Shining let out a cry in pain as he held up his left front leg to see a bite mark. And looked down to see Rocket.

''Touch my friend like that again, and your worm food horn head.'' Said Rocket.

''Boy you better have a good reason for that?'' said Shining trying to resist hitting Rocket. As he got up in front of him.

''Don't ya hear so well?'' Asked Tanker as he stood near his little brother.

''Touch our friend again and your worm food, same if you touch my little brother.'' Said Tanker.

""Are you threatening me, thats treason guards arrest him.''' Ordered Shining as some guard ponies moved forward.

''OK A I was threatening you and B It's not treason as I'm not a inhabitant of this country.'' Said Tanker as the guard ponies got closer. ''And if your goons don't back off now, they in for a world f hurt.'' He said As they kept moving and tried to arrest him.

''OK have it your way, NINJAGO.'' Said Tanker as he used Spinjitzu on tem sucked them up, and sent them ito the air. Then used airjitzu to get up to them and sent them each flying with a kick then landed with ease.

The others looked shocked by what they sore more so was Celestia and Luna who looked like they saw Spinjitzu before.

4 more came Tanker.

''OK we are doing this.'' Said Tannker as he used his time powers to stop time, then struck each of them in several places, then started time and he was behind them as they each fell down with their armor breaking. Then fliped another who came at him from the left, then jump kicked another. And when a few of them surrounded him he stood on his front hooves and spun around with his hind hooves out knocking them each out.

A few more tried to attack.

''Look out bro.'' Said Rocket as he kicked one in the head, then kicked another up the chin, then jabbed another in the nose and finally did a flying jump kick the last ones jaw all while using his time powers to slow them down and they each fell.

''I don't know what you just did, but you'll regret it.'' Said Shining armor.

''I'd say you'll regret it if you don't apologize for pushing our friend and back off.'' said Lloyd as he and the others made themselves known and showing Shining if he wanted a fight he had one.

''Guys please enough.'' Said Flash. ''I appreciate it but please I don't want you getting in trouble for me.''

''A little late for that guard arrest them.'' Ordered Shining armor as the reamining guard tried to arrest them.

''Oh iits on now.'' Said Kai.

''NINJAGO.'' Yelled Kai, Jay, Cole, Zane, Nya, Lloyd, Tanker and rocket used their spinjitzu to send the guards flying.

"Lets rock.'' Said Cole as his front hooves glowed and he hit the gound and a piller of earth came out of the ground under several guards sending them flying.

"Why dont you alll chill.'' Said Zane as he froze several off them.

''Get ready for a shock.'' Said Jay as he generated lightning from his new wings and zapped several guards.

"Time to heat things up.'' Said Kai as he hit several guards with fire balls but tried not to fatally injure them.

Several guards came at them weapons ready only for the ninja to slice through them with their elemental blades.

''Later goons.'' Said Lloyd as he hit several of them with energy blasty.

''Sorry but your all washed up.''' Said Nya as she unleashed a stream of water knocking guards down.

"Cant let them have all the fun.'' Said Shade as he joined in.

"''Karlof want to play.'' Said Karlof as he joined.

''Wait for me.'' Said Skylor as she helped Kai.

"Get ready for a headache.'' Said Nero.

''It's on now.'' Said Ash as he and the others joined in. And kicked the hell out of the guard.

''Their to strong.'' Said One guard.

''They fight like demons.'' Said another. Before long each guard was beat.

''Those were my best guard.'' Said Shining not believing it.

''That was your best? man I would hate to see your worst.'' Said Jay.

''I'm happy our elemmetal powers still work.'' Said Kai as his new wing went a blaze as he made 2 fire balls appear.

''Totally.'' Said Cole as he stomped a hoof and the whole ground shook.

''Hey warns us before you do that.'' Said Nya.

''Sorry.'' Said Cole.

''Any way whats say we teach hornhead over there a little lesson now.'' Said Rocket looking at Shining.

''Might as well.'' Said Tanker.

''No wait please.'' Said Celestia she she made her prsseance known.

''Princess Celestia.'' Said Flash as he bowed.

''Princess.'' the others said.

''Oh great another one.'' Said Kai.

''This may not be good.'' Said Zane.

''When is it ever good when we get involved with a princess?'' Said Cole.

''Forgive me but your not from this realm are you?'' Asked Celestia.

''No we are not, how do you even know?'' Asked Lloyd.

''I can get to that, but first where are you from?'' Asked Celestia hoping she was right.

''Ninjago.'' Said Zane.

Both Celestia and Luna let out a small gasp. ''That technique you did where you became tornadoes, where did you learn it?'' Asked Luna.

''You mean Spinjitzu? We learned it from Sensei Wu.'' Said Kai.

''Wu.'' Celeastia and Luna said along with Kai at the same time.

''Yeah how do you know our sensei?'' Asked Kai.

''I believe I can help with that Kai.'' Said Wu who revealed him self.

''Master is that you?'' Asked Zane.

''Indeed.'' Said Wu.

''You look funny.'' Said Jay with a chuckle as Wu bopped him on the head with his staff. 'Ow.'' Said Jay.

"WU.'' Yelled Celestia and Luna as they playfully tackled him.

"Its so good to see you again.'' Said Luna as they got up.

''You've grown so much.'' Said Celestia.

''OK whats going on here?' asked Applejack.

''I do not know darling.'' Said Rarity.

''Looks fun tho.'' Said Pinkie pie.

''OK WILL SOMEONE TELL ME WHATS GOING ON BEFORE I FULL ON LOOSE IT.'' Yelled Jay.

''Same with the rest oof us.'' Said Cole.

''OK yes I believe a explanation is called for.'' Said Wu.

''But what about Discord?'' Asked Fluttershy who was still upset about what happen to him.

"OH Yeah D man.'' Said Jay as he and the others remembered what happen to him.

"If only we were a bit faster we could have helped him.' Said Cole.

''We did our best.'' Said Nya.

"No we didn't." Said Kai.

"Guy come on me and my bro can just.'' Said Rocket befor Tanker stopped him.

''Rocket now is not the time to give away info like that.'' Said Tanker.

''OK what are y'all talking about?'' Asked Applejack.

''Nothing.'' They all said in union.

''Nothing my hoof.'' Said Applejack as she got closer. ''What are y'all talking about?'' She asked as se got real close but when she got a closer look at Tanker she felt her heart skip a few beats as she fet lighter then air.

"OK Why are you stearing at me like that?'' Asked Tanker.

"Can we please get back on topic of teling us how Wu lnows these 2 and everything I am going crazy.' Yelled Jay.''And if this takes any longer im gonna loose it.''

"Jay calm down.'' Said Nya.

''I will not calm down, not until someone tells me whats going on.'' Said Jay. "and if anyone tell me to calm down again I'm gonna scream.''

"Jay calm down.'' Said Rocket with a playful smile, and with that Jay screamed in a frustrated tone.

"hahahahaha.'' Laughed Rocket before Wu bopped him on the head with his staff. ''Ow.''

''OK Enough.'' Said Wu as his students and the other elemetal masters stood at attention.

''I see you've tasen a few student.'' Said Luna.

''Yes I have.'' Said Wu.

Later.

Wu and Celestia and Luna told them everything. Like how they each visited each others world with help of the first spinjitzu master and the first realm crystal. and also a few embarrassing stories of Garmadon and wu's childhoods, and how they met the first elemental masters. And they explained how Flash was the new elemental master of wind. And how Lloyd was Gamadon's son. Celestia and Luna were suprised to hear Garmadon had son. Then came the hard parts about garmadon being bitten by the great devourer and how it turned him evil and how after being freed from the Overlord he was restored to good, but they also mentioned how he was sent to the cursed realm and how he died and was revived as an evil monster and how he was now possed by the Overlord again and that Dragon was them. Celestia and Luna did not take it well that a friend of their was now such a monster, or how the First spinjitzu master was now dead.

Thoe they did congratulate Flash on being the newest elemental master of wind. And they went on how it was thanks to him they sirvived the fight with the overlord. With his Idea to fuse all their dragons and how it was the first time they did that and were nopt sure they could pull it off. It made twilight and her friends think they were either brave or crazy. And How they felt so powerful from the fusion like the Golden power only stronger. Jay wanted to call it super golden power.

Meanwhile Twilight and her friends also listened they herd a lot of stories but none like this, and wondered what other kindso of horrors they saw, and also wondered how Lloyd felt about having to fight his own father.

Applejack payed more attention to Tanker and saw how tense and upset he got when this great devourer creature was mentioned. She also saw Rocket get upset to. And wondered what could they be hiding.

Fluttershy hearing about how Discord was turned to stone and shattered broke down in tears, but proud he defended his new friends. Seeing this Tanker and Rocket waited for a chance to get away and found Discords remain, and using their Time powers to restore him to one piece then to the flesh.

''Ah man that was a unpleasant exsperance.'' Said Discord who saw he was alive again, and Saw Tanker and Rocket on the floor tired and their cloths golden.

''What's going on here?'' Came Twilights voice as they entered the roo.

''Discord.'' Yelled Fluttershy as she tackled her friend with a hug.

''Your alive thanks goodness.'' Said Fluttershy.

''No thank my friends.'' Said Discord.

''Tanker, Rocket you guys are golden literally.'' Said Kai before their cloths returned to normal.

''Not anymore.'' Said Zane

''Just like when we defused fro, the mega super dragon.'' Said Jay.

''We are not calling it that.'' Said Cole.

''Mega dragon and thats my final offer.'' Said Jay.

''Why I thinks its a cool name.'' said Pinkie pie.

''Don't encourage him.'' said Flash.

''Like ever.'' Said Kai.

''Yeah he's bad enough as is.'' Said Cole.

''How did you make your cloths golden I must know.'' Yelled Rarity trying to get the brothers to tell her.

''Hay get off of them you nut bag.'' Said Nya.

''Not till I get an answer.'' Said Rarity.

''Hows your nuts for an answer?'' asked Jay.

Meanwile in Ninjago.

The Overlord was fully heal;ed and in a factory while in a small humanoid dragon form. While watching Ninjroroids and other majines from his digital overlord days get built.

''Soon I will be ready to make my move to crush the Ninja and other elemental masters. ''I need to attack while they are still recovering.''

Well thats it for now please review so I know to keep going.


	11. Chapter 10

**What do we do now.**

It had been a few crazy days. The ninja and elemental masters were still stuck in equestria, also the Overlord sent a few ninjroids, that the ninja and the elemental masters beat. But then giant four armed stone Colossus got sent over just after they destroyed the ninjroids and with the Ninja and elemental masters still tired from their last fight and were still recovering from when they arrived there was not much they could do. Luckily Twilight and her friend were able to use the elements of harmony to beat it. And after it was beaten the Overlord gathered the remain.

They they had cause to celebrate Tanker felt something was off. And let his friends know.

Celestia and Wu talked about what to do, they agreed best to have Flash stay with the other ninja and elemental masters tho Twilight did have thoughts about it. And Shining armor was a problem.

 **With the ninja.**

"They are trouble.'' Said Shining armor.''They stay this will keep happening.''

''Hey we are right here ya know?'' Said Cole.

''And encase you forgot we didn't come here by choice.'' Said Kai.

'''Yeah ya jerk.'' Said Jay.

''Agreed.'' Said Zane.

''Guys calm down.''' Said Lloyd.

''OK but we all know the real reason horn head over there is upset.'' Said Rocket.

''Yeah cause his little sister likes Flash.'' Said Tanker as he and Rocket hi fived or hi hooved each other.

''You both shut up about that.'' Yelled Shining.

''Oh sounds like someone wants to fight.'' Said Rocket.

''Dont start with me boy.'' Said Shining.

"Talk to my little brother that way again and we will have a problem.'' Said Tanker.

"Watch your mouth I cant fight your brother cause he is a child, but you are another matter.'' Said Shining armor.

''You want a fight bring it on.'' Said Tanker who was unfazed and made it clear he was ok with fighting. He even got into a fighting pose.

''I mean it.'' Said Shining trying not to be scared but found Tanker a bit scary.

''So do I.'' Said Tanker as his eyes glowed a little red. "Dont start something you cant finish cause if you do I will finish it and you.''

Shining tried to think of something to say but no words came he was to shaken up.

''come on bro kill him I got your back.'' Said Rocket. A few of the other elemental masters agreed and tried to get him to do it.

"I'll save that for another day he's not worth it.'' Said Tanker. "But again if you come near my little brother or try to hurt him or my friends, I'll rip your limbs from your body and slowly suck the marrow from your bones, right after I rip out your still beating heart and eat it raw.''

Shining armor was scared after that as were the others save for Tanker's friends.

''God damn dude that was a little dark don't you think?'' asked Jay.

''I mean it.'' Said Tanker as Wu bopped him on the head with his staff a little. ''Ow.''

''I apologize for Tanker he is protective of his younger sibling and friends.'' Said Wu.

''I can relate.'' Said Celestia as she smiled over at her younger sister Luna.

''Yeah but we still got a problem.'' Said Kai. ''We got no where to stay.''

''I got tons of room.'' Said Discord. ''You could all room with me.''

''Thanks D man you rock.'' Said Jay as he and Discord fist bumped.

''You sure it won't be any trouble?'' asked Cole.

''Not at all I got tons of new stuff from Ninjago trust me you'll feel at home.''' Said Discord.

''Your not planning something are You?'' Asked Rainbow Dash.

''No I am not. I owe them for what they did like reviving me twice so the least I can do is let them live with me.'' Said Discord. ''Plus I always wanted roommates. Now I got tons.'' He said as he hugged Kai, Jay, Zane, Nya, cole, Lloyd, Tanker and Rocket.

''But what if the Overlord attacks again?'' Asked Flash. ''Next time in larger numbers.

''Calm down we will just use the elements of harmony like last time'' Said Rarity.

''Yeah if it works.'' Said Tanker.

''Still Thinking about that last fight?'' Asked Nya.

''Yeah it just felt like they were not trying it was to easy.'' Said Tanker.

''Calm down sugar cube.'' Said Applejack as she got close to Tanker. ''As long as we got the elements of harmony there nothing to worry about.''

''I wish I could be so sure.'' Said Tanker.

''Don't be like that.'' Said Pinkie pie jumping around. ''Be happy.''

''Sorry but I'm with Tanker.'' Said Cole.

''Same when he gets one of these feelings they tend to be right.'' Said Kai.

''Don't be like that, lets just party.'' Said Pinkie. ''I finally finished my list of things I missed that you guys went through that I need to throw parties for.''

''Normally I like to party but I have to side with my fiends.'' Said Jay.

''Like wise.'' Said Nya.

''I agree.'' Said Zane as other elemental masters agreed.

''Thanks for the offer Pinkie, but I agree with Tanker.'' Said Lloyd. ''I feel something is up, now may not be the time for parties.''

''Not a time for parties.'' Said Pinkie pie as she started to act like she hyperventilation.

''Here she goes.'' Said Rainbow Dash.

''Darling calm down.'' Said rarity.

''I think you should just let her throw a party before she looses it.'' Said Fluttershy.

''Look we are sorry if she is upset.'' Said Kai. ''But we kind of got our own problems to deal with this is serious grown up time not party time.''

''Agreed.'' Said Neuro.

"Same.'' Said Ash.

''I'll say.'' Said Nya.

''Yes but for now I just want to get some sleep.'' Said Ash.

''Karlof also want sleep.'' Said Karlof.

''we all do.'' Said Skylor.

"I herd that.'' Said Griffin.

"Well Flash is staying here.'' Said Twilight as she took one of Flash legs in hers.

''Last I checked It was agreed he stay with us.'' Said Rocket.

"Rocket calm down.'' Said Tanker.

"Maybe, but Flash is right about the Overlord possibly returning.'' Said Wu. "all of us leaving might not be a good idea.''

"We know what your gonna say Sensei.'' Said Jay.

"And we we really wish you wouldn't.'' Said Said Kai.

"what's he gonna say?'' Asked Rainbow Dash.

"That some of us should stay here while the rest go with Discord.'' Said Tanker.

''Indeed all of us leaving would be dangerous.'' Said Wu.

''And let me guess we are the ones staying?' Asked Cole as he pointed to himself and the other ninja as Wu nodded.

''Ah man I wanted to get some rest.'' Said Rocket as he lay on his brothers back.

''Guess there's no rest for the best.'' Said Tanker. "But I feel that we need to discuss somethings first.'' He looked at the others while pointing at his head. "Neuro you know what I mean.

"That I do.'' Said Neuro as all the Elemental masters and Wu all sat in a circle placing a hoof on each others shoulders. Flash joined in to tho Twilight was a bit against it. Once they all were ready Neuro used his mental powers to allow them to talk telepathically as his glowed the others eyes fallowed.

''Hey Discord, what they doing?'' asked Rainbow Dash.

''Talking telepathically.'' Said Discord.

''They can do that?'' Asked Twilight.

''Well Neuro can, he's the elemental master of mind, he's got all these telepathic powers.'' Said Discord.

"When did he learn that?'' Asked Celestia. "I have seen a number of elemental masters use their powers but this is a first."

''Tanker helped him with that.'' Said Discord. ''He's good at helping the others learn new things to do with their powers.''

''Truly elemental masters never stop amazing me.'' Said Luna.

''That they don't.'' Said Celestia. "They truly are an amazing breed.''

They soon finished and stood up. ''Discord you may take the others now and get some rest.'' Said Wu.

''Yes party time.'' Said Discord with a few snaps of his fingers he and the elemental masters save for the ninja were gone.

''Really wish we could go.'' Said Nya.

''Just our luck I guess.'' Said Zane.

''Well now what?'' asked Nya.

''Yeah we still need a place to stay.'' Said Jay.

''You could stay here.'' Said Starlight. ''There is tons of rooms.''

''Starlight what are you doing?'' Asked Twilight.

''Come on Twilight they got no where else to go.'' Said Starlight.

''I think it is a wonderful idea.'' Said Celestia.

Tho the ninja save for Flash felt a bit uneasy about staying somewhere with a princess.

''We need to discus this.'' Said Lloyd as he and the others along with Wu and Flash who had to talk Twilight into letting him join the others as they huddled. Tanker used his times powers to stop time for everyone but them.

"I don't know about this.'' Said Kai.

"Yeah our luck with princesses is not the best.'' Said Jay.

"Agreed.'' Said Zane.

"I feel this maybe a bad idea.'' Said Cole.

"It might not be that bad.'" Said Nya.

"When has us getting involved with a princess ended well?'' Asked Kai.

"Guys come on lets hear what Flash and Wu have to say.''' Said Tanker.

"Thank you Tanker.'' Said Wu. "I understand how you all feel But trust me on this, Celestia and Luna can be trusted.''

"OK But what about the other 2?'' Asked Kai.

"I can vouch for Princess Cadence and for Twilight you can trust them.''' Said Flash.

''If you think so then maybe we should try.'' Said Tanker.

"Are you sure Tanker?'' Asked Nya.

"Yeah your normally the most vocal in not trusting princesses.'' Said Jay.

"and the one who normally is right not to trust them.'' Said Cole.

''Yeah but I trust my friends and family, that includes Flash.'' Said Tanker. ''And if he says we can trust them then I feel we should try.''

"Tanker thank you.'' Said Flash.

"OK but if either of them tries anything I'm taking them down.'' Said Cole.

"agreed.'' Said Zane.

"Fair enough.''' Said Flash. After talking a bit more Tanker restored time. But pretended to talk a bit as to avoid suspicion.

''What do you think their talking about?'' asked Rainbow Dash.

''Wish I knew.'' Said Fluttershy.

Twilight was focused on Flash and was hoping they were not thinking of taking him away again.

''I just wonder why they always tense up around me,Twilight, Celestia and Luna.'' Said Cadence.

''Maybe some bad things happen to them in the past that made them not trust princesses.'' Said Pinkie pie as the others looked at her. ''Just a hunch.''

''OK.'' Said Applejack with a raised eyebrow as she looked at Tanker. ''Any hunches on Tanker and his little brother, and the great devourer they keep talking about?''

''Maybe it was this giant snake monster that destroyed their homes and murdered their parents and grew every time it ate something, and they were adopted and raised by snake people who once worshiped it. And who let it out after Lloyd set them free in a misguided attempt to be like hid dad, after they were imprisoned for years. And the 2 of them lived with those snake people.'' Said Pinkie pie.

The others looked at her like she crazy.

''OK some of that sounds possible other parts no.'' Said Applejack.

''Yeah I mean come on snake people.'' Said Rainbow Dash.

''Yes Darling some of that sounds way to crazy to be true.'' Said Rarity.

''I wonder tho if that creature did murder their parents.'' Said Fluttershy who felt like crying at the thought of somepony going through that.

They soon finished and returned to the others.

"We decided to accept your offer.'' Said Llyod.

"But if you try anything funny were taking you down all of you.'' Said Rocket.

''Rocket calm down.'' Said Tanker to his little brother.

"What we all thinking it, and you know how we all feel about princesses.'' Said Rocket.

''Sorry about him.'' Said Kai. ''We just don't have the best experiences with princesses.''

''Thats an understatement.'' Said Nya.

"A big one.'' Said Jay.

''Guy Please you promised and again Twilight and the other are not like that.'' Said Flash. ''I promise they wont try to kill you or humiliate you or use you for some evil scheme or any of that.''

''Yes we are not like that.'' Said Luna.

''There's a line we never herd.'' Said A sarcastic Rocket.

"As long as they don't try to kill you or humiliate us or use us for some evil scheme or any of that its fine.'' Said Tanker.

"or touch us in bad.'' Said Cole as Tanker placed a hoof over his mouth.

'We swore never to mention that again.' Said Tanker.

''Oh right sorry.'' Said Cole.

''What happen?'' Asked Rocket.

''Oh yeah you were still passed out from drinking the wine, most of it was bad trust us.'' Said Tanker.

''Very bad.'' Said Cole.

''Enough time for rest.'' Said Wu.'

''Yes Sensei.'' The ninja all said witha bow.

''Finally rest time.''' Said Rocket as he flew in the air.

''Finally? says the lazy one who sat and lay on his brothers back the whole time.'' Said Cole.

''Don't start with me Cole.'' Said Rocket.

''Don't make me stop and reach back over there.'' Said Tanker.

''But he started it.'' Said Rocket.

''Did not.'' Said Cole.

''Did to.'' Said Rocket.

''Did not.'' Said Cole.

''Did to.'' Said Rocket.

''I am going to turn around now and if I see you 2 are still fighting heads will roll.'' Said Tanker as he stopped and slowly turned around to see Rocket and Cole being all buddy buddy.

''No fighting here.'' Said Rocket.

''Just us having fun.'' Said Cole nervous.

''Thats better.'' Said Tanker.

''Yeah no fighting guys.'' Said Llyod.

''Yeah we need to sell tickets first.'' Said Jay with a chuckle.

''Jay not now.'' Said Kai.

''Can you all just stop its late.'' Said Nya.

''Yes very.'' Said Zane.

Before any of them could say more Wu bopped each of them on the head with his staff.

"OW.'' They each said rubbing their heads.

''Enough bed now.'' Said Wu.

''Yes Sensei they all said as they were shown their rooms.

''This way Flash I'll show you were you'll be sleeping.''' Said Twilight with a blush as she led Flash to her room.

''Ah Twilight this looks like it might be yours.'' Said Flash.

''It is here sit.'' Said Twilight as she got flash to sit on her bed.

''Their comfy?'' asked Twilight as she sat next to him.

''Sure yeah.'' Said Flash in a in a nervous/confused tone.''A Twilight is there a reason you want me in your room instead of the one I was in before?''

''Yes I just got you back and I am not letting anything take you from me again.'' Said Twilight as she gentle pinned Flash to the bed.

''Twilight you need not worry about that.'' Said Flash.

''Don't I? what if your friends go off and take you with them, and this time you don't return?'' Said Twilight with tears in her eyes. "I don't think I can go through that again. I want you to stay with me''

''Please don't cry.'' Said Flash as he wiped away her tears with his wings after that they stared into each others eyes before leaning in to kiss.

 **Meanwhile in Ninjago**

The Overlord was seeing to the construction of more robots and vehicles.

''Those fools have no idea what awaits them.'' Said the Overlord as he used bits froms the defeated rock monster he sent on his soldiers. "They think those elements of harmony can protect them forever? they are wrong.''

 **That is it for now please review also sorry for the long wait been crazy first 3 months but I am back.**


	12. Chapter 11

**Joy ride and Training time and Battle.**

 **Hello everyone sorry been gone so long bee busy lot happen but am trying to get back into things. Also the ninja will have mechs like in the movie also Tanker and Rocket will have the Nindroid Mechdragon that will have a cockpit for 2 in it. Flash Got a mech that resembled the golden mech but was Dark green. Also sorry for the long wait any way let us get on with the story.**

Flash's POV.

"Been some crazy days, first I end up in another realm and get powers over wind. Then I become a ninja and have to help save my realm and others, but on the plus side made some great new friends and I got marefriend Princess Twilight sparkle.'' "Things seem to heat up the overlord attacked again this time with improved robots and mechs that thanks to that giant rock monster who's remains were used to make them they were impervious to the elements of harmony. But using the techno blades we were able to turn the tide and gained control of some of them and now got some sweet new rides, man hanging out with my new friends is changing me. I mean never thought I'd say sweet ride but hey thats life, and after that we got hailed as heroes, we also managed to get the golden armor from the overlord and melted it down back into those golden weapons Sensei Wu told me of. Kai, Zane, Jay and Cole were getting reused to them. We also had to get used to our new mechs. We also used the tech blades to get the other elemental masters mechs and vehicles.

On a bad note Sombra returned and the elements of harmony were destroyed. But we were not beat yet. Was a hard fight but beat him.

Normal POV.

"Yeah baby.'' Said Kai as he flew through some mountains in his new fire mech.

"This aint a race Kai.'' Said Cole smashing though things with his earth mech.

"Says the guy up ahead.'' Said Jay flying though the air along side Llyod, Flash Tanker and Rocket. Each in their mechs.

Guts calm down.'' Said Nya in her water mech.

"Yes we are here to practice.'' Said Zane

''So lets just calm down.'' Said Flash.

They soon arrived where Wu was waiting for them. The other Elemental masters were either of patrolling or hanging with Discord.

''I am glad to see you have all arived.'' Said Wu as they all exited their mechs.

''We are ready for todays training master.'' Said Flash.

''Yes what is it?'' asked Tanked exited to train.

''First lesson is teamwork then conquering fear, next focus, and balance.'' Siad Wu.

"This will be hard.'' Said Kai

Meanwhile.

Twilight and her friends were coming to visit. Along with the cutie mark crusaders.

''Why they got o train all the way out here?'' Asked Spike.

''Agreed darling this place is dreadful.'' Said Rarity.

''They got to stay in shape.'' Said Applejack. ''Plus they prefer to train away from distractions.

''I hope its no to violent.'' Said Fluttershy.

''I hope I get to try riding one of those mechs.'' Said Pinkie pie. Making the others flinch.

''Pinkie last time you got behind the controls of one you trashed nearly half of ponieville.'' Said Applejack.

"I said I was sorry.'' Said Pinkie pie.

'Yeah but we feel safer with you away from them.'' Said Applebloom.

''I cant wait to get their.'' Said Scootaloo.

"I cant believe a Fowl is one of them.'' Siad Sweetie bell.

"I cant believe I agreed to let FLash go with them.'' Said Twilight.

"Calm down Twi, your starting to sound possessive.'' Said Applejack.

''I just don't want them taking him off on some crazy adventure that leads to them going off to another world where Flash might never return.'' Said Twilight.

''Hey I see them.'' Said Rainbow Dash as she flew of with the others fallowing. When they arrived they found the Ninja each standing atop a bamboo stock on either 1 leg or 2 and each had a blind fold.

''What are they doing?'' asked Rarity.

''Now begin.'' Said Wu as he threw a number of knives and swords at the ninja who dodged each on ducking and spinning, jumping and flipping.

''Again.'' Said Wu this time with spears and arrows. The Ninja avoided each one with ease.

''Now flyer hit the sky.'' Said Wu as the ones with wings took to the sky and Wu sent more knives, sword, arrows, spears and this time also Shurikens at them. Kai, Lloyd, Jay, Tanker, Rocket and Flash dodged each one without looking.

''Now those on the ground.'' Said Wu as he sent the same things at them this time they were allowed to run around.

The main six and the CMC were amazed at what they saw, seeing the ninja move with the grace of dancers and strike with the fierceness of warriors with Twilight main focusing on Flash.

''Now the final part.'' Said Wu as the ninja brought out their weapons and Wuu threw several different types of fruit at them which the ninja sliced to bits as Wu caught them in bowls.

''And that Lunch.'' Said Wu.

''Finally.'' Said Kai as they removed their blind folds.

''That took forever.'' Said Jay.

''Man was hoping for a little longer.'' Said Tanker.

''Tanker I'll never understand why you love this so much.'' Said Cole.

''Whats not to love about training Cole?'' asked Flash who also liked to train.

''Had to ask.'' Said Cole.

''Yeah you did.'' Said Nya.

''Lets worry about that later.'' Said Lloyd.

''Yeah Im hungry.'' Said Rocket.

''Your always hungry Rocket.'' Said Kai.

''Am not. '' Said Rocket.

''Are to.'' Said Cole.

''Am not. '' Said Rocket.

''Are to.'' Said Cole.

''Am not. '' Said Rocket.

''Are to.'' Said Cole.

''Am not. '' Said Rocket.

''Are to.'' Said Cole.

''Not this again.'' Said Kai as Wu bopped them both on the head.

''OW.'' they said.

''Enough.''' Said Wu.

''Yes sensei.'' they said.

''The rest of you gonna join us?'' Asked Tanker who was sitting on a rock near the main six and CMC. Catching them by surprise.

''What? how? you were, how'd you get there without us knowing?'' Aske Rainbow dash who blinked and Tanker was gone.

''Ancient ninja secret.'' Came his voice as they saw him and the others eating.

They all soon sat down and ate, Applejack also brought some food she made as did pinkie, and shared it with the others. Applejack kept getting Tanker to try more.

''Here try this Tanker.'' Said Applejack trying to get Tanker try more.

''I will but I think I need to finish what I got first.'' Said Tanker as Applejack sat closer to him.

''Plus if you eat to much you won't be able to train.'' Said Nya.

''Seriously that stuff you did was awesome you ponies with wings should try for the wonderbolts.''' Said Rainbow dash.

''Indeed you moved gracefully like dancers.'' Said Rarity.

''I'll say.'' Said Spike.

''You were all over the place.'' Said Applebloom.

''Yeah you were there then there then there.'' Said Scootaloo jumping around.

''Yeah it was cool.'' Said Sweetie bell in a dreamy tone towards Rocket who felt a little uneasy.

''I wish you had been more careful you almost hurt Flash.'' Said Twilight holding Flash foreleg.

''Twilight calm down I am fine.'' Said Flash.

''I mean it you almost got hurt.'' Said Twilight.

''And he is about to be get even worse.'' Said a voice as they saw a few portals open up and the Son of Garmadon came out on mechs mostly Security Mechs, Hover-Copters and monster trucks. And others piloted by nindroids.

''Hello Ninja told you I would be back.'' Said Killow as he arrived on a monster truck with robot arms driven by Ultra Violet. Along with other members

Luke Cunningham, Chopper Maroon, Mohawk, Skip Vicious and Nails. And a battalion of Nindroids.

''Time to play.'' Said Ultra Violet.

''Oh great, right in the middle of lunch.'' Said Kai.

'Were's Discord when you need him?'' asked Jay.

''Someone say my name?'' Came Discords voice as he appeared in a poof.

''Discord go get the other elemental masters.'' Said Lloyd as Discord saw what they were up against.

''But get Twilight and her friends home irst.'' Said Flash.

''What? no I cant let fight them alone.'' Said Twilight.

''I'll be fine Twilight, but i want you safe.'' Said Flash as he kissed her. ''I'll make it out ok.''

''Discord go.'' Said.'' Said Zane.

''Got it.'' Said Discord as he snapped his fingers and he along with the main six and CMC all vanished.

At the castle of friendship.

Discord teleported them there.

''No.'' yelled Twilight. ''Take us back now.'' Said Twilight who saw Discord was now several feet away. ''Sorry just fallowing orders, and I did not want Fluttershy getting hurt.'' Said Discord as he snapped his fingers and vanished.

"I'm going back.'' Said Twilight.'

"WHAT? THATS CRAZY.'' Said Spike.

''I agree.'' Said Fluttershy who was still shaken up at almost getting blown up.

''Yes Darling let them handle it.'' Said Rarity.

''I don't care what any of you say I'm going.'' yelled Twilight as she teleported away.

 **With the ninja.**

Wu was dealing with some ground forces then took to the air on his elemental dragon to fight in the sky.

''Guys, could use some help up here.'' Said Jay as he was being chased in his Lightning Jet by Hover-Copters.

''Hang on Jay we got this.'' Said Tanker as he and Rocket in their mechdragon came up behind.

''Ok fire.'' Said Rocket as they blew the hover copters out of the sky.

''hanks guys.''' Said Jay. As more Hover copters showed up.

''Dodge and ram it.'' Said Tanker as they used their mech to ram some copters.

''Time fpr some munch and crunch.'' Said Rocket as they grabbed another copter in their mech dragons jaws and crushed it.

"Hey guys little more air support.'' Said Cole as he was getting surrounded by enemy mechs as he smashed several into the ground with his Quake Mech's fists.

''Hold on Cole.'' Said Jay as he blasted a few.

"Thanks Jay.'' Said Cole as he saw Mohawk in a monster truck come at him.

''We take no prisoners ninja.'' Said Mohawk.

"I never liked prison any way.' Said Cole as he used his mechs fist to lift up and throw the monster truck.

''Better luck next time.'' Said Cole.

"Nice throw Cole.'' Said Kai as he rosted some Nindroids.

Skip Vicious and Nails each came at Kai one from behind the other the front in monster trucks.

''Your toast Red ninja.'' Nails.

''Wrong.'' Said Kai as he blasted the wheels on each truck then jumped put of the way as they crashed.

''Sweet moves Kai.'' Said Tanker as he blasted some nindroids with laser blast.

Nya ws jumping around in her Water Strider blasting enemy fighters when Chopper Maroon tried to ram into her.

''This is your day to die Ninja.'' Said Chopper Maroon.

"Not if I can help it.'' Said Nya as she used her mechs jumping power to jump away from Chopper Maroon who crashed into some other sons of garmadon.

''They never learn.'' Said Nya. "Hey Zane how you doing?''

"Cool.'' Said Zane in his ice tank firing freeze blast at enemy attackers. "I am really getting the hang of this.'' Siad Zane as he saw Luke Cunningham.

"Up for a game of chicken Ice ninja?'' Asked Luke Cunningham as he reved up his truck.

"Indeed.'' Said Zane as the 2 then charged at each other full speed with Zane's Tank sending Luke Cunningham's truck flying.

"Looks like its you and us rookie ninja.'' Said Kilow to Flash who was dodging attacks from the truck Kilow and Ultra violet were in.

"I wont go down easy.'' Siad Flash as he unleashed a wind attack that sent the truck back into a rock.

''OK that was not bad.'' Said Ultra Violet as she saw Flash deliver a double kick to the truck sending it skidding back only to use the robot arms to stop it.

"OK thats it you just wrecked the paint job.'' Said Killow as he useed the robot arms to try and grab Flash who fought back.

"Guys a little help.'' Said Flash.

"Hang on Flash I'm on my way.'' Said Llyod in his mech dragon as he fired some missiles blasting the left arm off the truck and damaging the other.

"Thanks Lloyd.'' Said Flash.

"No prob you set em up and I knock em down that is how we win a battle.'' Said Lloyd.

''This is not over Ninja.'' Said Killow as more portals and more nindroids and mechs came out.

 **With Twilight.**

She had to teleport a few times to get half way to whee she wanted to get.

''Hold on Flash I am coming.'' Said Twilight as she suddenly felt a Dark pressence as she turned to see a Dark mist and in it 2 big red eyes.

''Greetings little pony.'' Came the voice of the Overlord.

''Overlord take this.'' Said Twilight as she tried to attack but it did nothing.

''Nice try.'' Said The overlord as he blasted Twilight with a energy blast that hurt her a little but not kill.

''Is that any way to treat someone who just wants to talk.'' Said Overlord.

"YOU, Talk about What?'' asked Twilight.

''Oh just the oveause how as long as your boyfriends friends are around things will never be the same again.'' Said Overlord.

''What are you talking about?''Asked Twilight.

"Think about it.'' Said Overlord. ''Eversince he met Firstbourne and then them its ben one dangerouse thing after another and as long as they are around they will keep dragging him into more danger and any plans you have for a future with him will neer come to be.'' Said Overlord.

"I dont believe you.'' Said Twilight.

"You know I am right and its only a matter of time till they get him killed.'' Said Overlord as Twilight tried to avoid picturing that.

''But if you help me that need not happen.'' Said Overlord.

''What do you mean?''asked Twilight.

"Help me get rid of them and you can have your boyfriend back have your life back, I have no interest in this realm. You can go back to the way things were live happily ever after with the one you love, think about it.'' And with that the Overlord left.

 **Back with the Ninja.**

''Send all you want we will scrap em all.'' Said Flash as he unleashed a huge guest of wind that blew several nindroids and mechs flying.

''I herd that.'' Said Tanker as he and Rocket sent out several missiles and lasers destroying more.

''Save some for us..'' Said Kai as he roasted several enemy attackers.

''I think you all need to chill.'' Said Zane as he froze several eneies at once.

''Way to go Zane.'' Said Cole as he ran several nindroids over.

''Jay lets double team them metal heads.'' Said Nya.

''You read my mind Nya.'' Said Jay as he and Nya combo blasted some mechs.

"They keep coming.'' Said Rocket.

"Then we keep fighting.'' Said Tanker.

''Fight all you want, you cant last forever.'' Said Ultra violet.

''This is what happens when you mess with the sons of Garmadon.'' Said Kilow as his truck got hit from behind with a missile. He looked to see Discord and the rrest of the elemental masters in their mechs and Vehicles

"And this is what hahppens when you mess with the EWlemental Masters.'' Said Karlof as he and the others joined in the fight.

"Wait up fror me everybody.'' Said Discord as he sdtarted blasting enemies with finger blast.

"No this cant be.'' Said Killow.

"Oh it be.'' Said Flash as he picked up their truck and threw it into the air as Lloyd swatted it with his mechs tail into another truck.

"Regroup, retreat, run away.'' Said Killow as he and their forces retreated through the portals.

"Yes another win.'' Said Kai.

"Thanks for getting the others D man.'' Said Jay.

''Any time.'' Said Discord. As Twilight teleported in. Fallowed by her friend who arrived with help from Starlight.

"Flash.'' Yelled Twilight as she flew to him and grabbed him in a hug as he exited his mech.

"Twilight calm down I'm fine.'' Said Flash.

"Man we missed the action.'' Said Rainbow Dash.

"Guys I dont think I can do that again for a while.'' Said Starlight.

"Need a lift?'' asked Cole as he used one of his mechs hands to lift up Rainbow Dash, fluttershy, Spike and Pinkie pie, while Tanker let Applejack, Rarity and Starlight ride with him and Rocket.

Wu got a ride with Lloyd.

"Guess that leaves Twilight with you Flash.'' Said Kai. As Flash got back in his Mech and picked Twilight up.

"Are you sure your OK Flash?'' asked Twilight as she saw he was a little hurt.

"I'm fine Twilight dont worry.'' Said Flash.

''Alright back to the castle.'' Said Wu.

''Head out.'' Said Lloyd.

As they did Twilight thought about what the Overlord Said.

"Well thats it for now please review so I know to keep going also a little heads up the other elemental masters have mechs and vehicles like the ninja had in reboot.

 **Karlof silver** **brown version of** **Cole's Earth Mech**

 **Paleman a multi colored** **version of Jay's** **Lightning Offroader**

 **Griffin Turner white** **version of Kai Fighter**

 **Ash light gray** **version of Kai Fighter**

 **Neuro gray version of Kai Fighter**

 **Gravis maroon** **version of Zane's Hover-Copter**

 **Bolobo brown version of** **Cole's Earth Mech**

 **Jacob Pevsner cyan** **Zane's Hover-Copter**

 **Tox bright green** **version of** **Cole's Earth Mech**

 **Shade black version of Jay's** **Lightning Offroader**

 **Chamille purple** **version of** **Cole's Earth Mech**

 **Skylor orange** **version of Jay's** **Lightning Offroader**

Any way hope you all enjoyed it. As for what happens next you will have to wait and see.


	13. Chapter 12

**Nightmare Night**

 **Hi there all Just a quick chapter for Halloween. And to let you know I have not forgotten this.**

It was Nightmare Night everypony in Ponyville was dressed up. Most of them dressed as Ninja's or elemental masters.

Twilight was dressed as Star Swirl the Bearded, Flash was dressed in his Ninja outfit as were the others who figured since so many love them why not. That and no way to dress as anything else. Spike dressed in his dragon costume. Wu decided ti stay behind and rest.

''Come on lets go get candy.'' Said Rocket.

"Cool it man.'' Said Tanker. ''Night is young plenty of time.''

''I feel we should be on patrol encase of attack.'' Said Flash.

''Calm down Flash.'' Said Cole.

''We been doing that none stop, time o rest.'' Said Lloyd.

"Yeah lets have some fun for once.'' Said Jay.

"Indeed I am interested in learning about Nightmare night.'' Said Zane.

"Oh please it is no different then Halloween.'' Said Kai.

"Yeah I mean all the same dress in costumes get candy the whole thing.'' Said Nya.

"Only the origins are different.'' Said Twilight as she entered.

Jay and rocket both laughed.

''You look dorky.'' Said Rocket.

"yeah who are you suppose to be the bearded lady?"asked Jay.

"No I'm Star Swirl the Bearded.'' Said Twilight a bit angry.

"Sorry but you do look kind of weird.'' Said Kai.

"Guy calm down leave Twilight alone.'' Said Flash.

''Yeah lets go have fun.'' Said Tanker.

''Yep you guys can poke fun of her later.''' Said Cole.

''Come on Flash I promised Spike we would trick or treat with him.'' Said Twilight.

''Meaning you want a reason to be alone with Flash.'' Said Jay as he made kissy noises.

''Jay please let it go.'' Said Flash as he and Twilight went with Spike.

'''Well looks like we on our own for this.'' Said Tanker.

''Come on bro lets get some candy.'' Said Rocket as he and Tanker went to get some candy.

''Were gonna head to the party we herd the town having.'' Said Lloyd as they left.

Using his time powers Rocket sped from house to house getting tons of candy.

''I wish he would stop doing that.'' Said Tanker as he bumped into someone and saw it was Applejack dressed as a scarecrow.

''Ah sorry Applejack did not see ya.'' Said Tanker.

''Its ok sugarcube.'' Said Applejack.

''What brings you here?''' asked Tanker.

''Just watching my sister and her friends.'' Said Applejack as Tanker saw Applebloom, Sweetie bell and Scootaloo. (They wearing the costumes from Luna eclipse)

''Doing the same thing with Rocket.'' Said Tanker as tanker returned.

''What I miss?'' asked Rocket.

''You wanna come with us?'' Asked Applebloom.

''Sounds good.'' Said Tanker.

''Come on Rocket lets go.'' Said Sweetie bell as she lead Rocket to another house.

''Hey.'' Said Rocket.

''Kids what can you do.'' Said Applejack.

''Don't I know.'' Said Tanker.

 **With the others.**

The ninja were enjoying themselves at the party.

''This is great.'' Said Cole as he ate some candy.

''Tell me about these ponies sure know how to throw a party.'' Said Jay as Kai and Cole covered is mouth..

''Need we remind you what happens when you say the P word.'' Said Kai as a certain pink pony in a chicken costume popped up out of no where.

''PARTY.'' Yelled Pinkie.

''To late.'' Said Lloyd.

 **With Twilight and Flash.**

Spike was asleep in a pile of candy in a cart they had.

''Someone is a sleepy dragon.'' Said Flash.

''Just glad he did not go overboard on eating candy like last time.'' Said Twilight as they sat down.

''Hey Flash?'' asked Twilight.

''Yes Twilight.''

''What are you planning to do when the Overlord is defeated?'' Asked Twilight.

''Not sure.'' Said Flash.''Part of me wants to stay here in Equestria, but part of me feels like I belong in Ninjago not sure where to go.''

''Your not gonna leave are you?'' asked Twilight she grabbed him in a hug.'' You promised you would not leave.''' Said Twilight.

''I won't.'' Said Flash as he kissed her.

Later.

Tanker, Rocket along with Applejack,, Applebloom, Sweetie bell and Scootaloo. Along with Flash, Twilight and Spike joined up with the others.

And joined in the Fun. Applejack managed to get Tanker out on the dance floor with her and the 2 danced like pros fallowed by Flash and Twilight. They had fun well into the night before returning to the castle.

Well thats that hope you all enjoyed sorry was not to long just wanted to do something for Halloween and well Happy Halloween.


End file.
